MULTIVERSE WORLD マルチワールド
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: This is the third season of the Multiverse series! Months had passed after Chara's attempt to take control of the world of Multiverse, Watanabe You and a group of others have discovered the Zerg egg that was hidden underneath the main capital city and destroyed it...But had they not realise that something darker was roaming around the world of Multiverse.
1. Chapter 1:- The Almighty Return

MULTIVERSE WORLD

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 1:- The Almighty Return

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

-The sound of people cheering was heard as the sight of millions of people and monsters were seen together as they were in a large stadium and were cheering loudly as the sight of Hoshizora Rin were seen along with Watanabe You were seen together as they were having a card fight against each other while the song "Here We Go" was being played in the background-

"Here we go!

Oh!

Hey what's up super star?

Looks like you're goin' far

Hey look it's wonder guy

Gonna make ?

Now what's up wonder girl?

You're gonna change the world!

So everything's not perfect

Don't matter 'cause you'll rework it

Nothing's holding you

Never stopping, never stopping, never stopping now

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, oh-oh (Here we go!)

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

Hey what's up dynamite?

Takin' off on a new flight

Steppin' up to number one

And won't back off until it's

Comin' through like ?

You're gonna be the next flier!

So everything is crazy

Don't matter 'cause nothing's fazing you get through it

Never stopping, never stopping

?

Whoa!

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, oh-oh (Here we go!)

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, oh-oh (Here we go!)

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh"

-Deadpool along with Present Mic from Hero Academia world were seen together as they were commentating the round from a room as they were speaking through microphones to excite the audience-

Deadpool: There we go! Hell yeah! Go Rinnn!

Present Mic: Deadpool-san~ We're not supposed to cheer for one of them, we're supposed to cheer them both!

Deadpool: To hell with the rules and regulations, Imma cheer for my best girl!

Present Mic: I guess you're right. YOU-CHAN! KICK HER ASS!

Deadpool: Don't listen to this Jimmy Neutron blondie, RIN-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!

-Back in the battle, You would laugh nervously and smile at Present Mic as she turned to Rin while holding onto her cards-

Rin: It's time to roll nya! Stride Generation nya! New Destruction Emperor, Gaia Devastate! -The sight of the golden armoured dinosaur was seen as it roared loudly, causing the entire arena to shake, which caught the audience by surprised as everyone became silent for a moment- Oops, I-I think you overdid it nya.. -She said to the dinosaur in front of her as it would turn and look at Rin as it tilted its head slightly in confusion. It was then one guy would start cheering and everyone followed along- Hehe~

-In one of the private rooms, the sight of Nishikino Maki were seen together with Kongou from the Kantai Collection world along with the 6th Division destroyer girls as the four little destroyers were watching the match intently while Akatsuki had dozed off with Hibiki beside her-

Ikazuchi: Dinosaurs! Go go! This is so cool!

Inazuma: N-Nano desu!

Kongou: So you managed to get rid of the last Zerg egg desu?

Maki: Yeah, it was found deep within the sewage systems, thank goodness for Rex and his clones, if it weren't for him and his team, I'm sure we would have been overrun by those bugs by now.

Kongou: That's true. For the past few months, it's been really peaceful too desu! I honestly love the Multiverse world now! The cities are all peaceful, no arguements, no accidents, no hate! It's all here desu! All the villains and heroes are getting along here too! Even Wo-Class! -She said as she took out a phone from her bag and showed Maki the sight of Kongou and Wo-Class together as they had taken a selfie together-

Maki: Haha, it's good that you're getting along with your enemies now.

Kongou: You seem troubled, what's wrong desu?

Maki: I-I don't know, for the past few days, I've been feeling uncomfortable.

Kongou: Period?

Maki: NO! -She shouted as she blushed madly- It's not that! It's just that I've been feeling worried, like something bad might happen or something..

Kongou: Oh don't worry desu~ Everything is going to be fine desu! Nothing has happened so far so it should be alright desu~

Maki: I hope you're right..

-Back in the card fight, Rin had just ended her turn as she had just gotten a heal trigger and was at her fourth damage while You was at her fifth damage and had lost three of her rear-guards because of Gaia Devastate's skill-

Audience: You-chan! You-chan! You can do it! Go! You-chan!

You: Stand and draw! Stride my Generation! Blue Storm Breaking Dragon, Engulf Maelstrom! -The sight of the giant blue sea dragon was seen as it was massive- Stride skill! Soul Charge Maelstrom "Reverse" from my Drop Zone and superior call Gregorious from my hand, he gets to stand after he attacks! Call two Blue Storm Soldier, Eldermoss! Both of Eldermoss' skill activates! Soul charge two Maelstroms from my Drop Zone! Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom and Glory Maelstrom! Engulf Maelstrom's skill! He gets 5000 power and a extra critical! Eldermoss attacks your rear-guard!

Rin: No guard nya!

You: Another Eldermoss attacks your rear-guard!

Rin: Hmph! No guard nya!

You: Gregorious attacks your Vanguard!

Rin: No guard! -She took the hit as she had gotten a trigger and powered up her Vanguard- Critical trigger nya! All effects to Gaia Desperado!

You: Gregorious stands! Now, Engulf Maelstrom attacks! Skill activates! During the fourth battle that this unit attack, for each unit with Maelstrom in its card name is in my soul, you cannot guard by the ascending grade! I have five Maelstroms in my soul, you cannot guard from hand nor use a G Guardian to protect yourself!

Rin: Nya?! Not fair nya! -She took the damage and lost the round-

Deadpool: Boo! Boo! You-chan wasn't fair! Boo, You-chan!

Present Mic: Hey! You watch your mouth! You're being rude to our goddess!

Deadpool:...STILL BOO!

-The sight of a girl with long white hair and purple eyes with a white dress was seen standing behind Deadpool and Present Mic as it was Princess King Boo wearing the Super Crown-

Boo: Did you ask for me?

Deadpool: AH! APPARITION!

Present Mic: Ah, Boo-chan, nah, we were talking about another sort of "Boo".

Boo: Is that so?

-Out in the real world, in the city of Akihabara, the sight of a male in a dark cold room was seen as he was sitting in front of the computer watching anime-

Man: All I need is this, nothing else...? -His computer screen then turned completely black as his anime stopped showing and he heard the sound of a girl speaking to him in Japanese-

"Um...Hello? Can you hear me? Hello?"

Man: Eh? W-Who's that? What's that voice?

"Hi there! I'm sorry for stopping you from watching your anime~"

Man: Huh? Eh?! Y-You're talking to me? The computer?

"Buu! Rude! I'm not a computer! Although I am in one right now..

Man: W-Who are you?! What are you? W-What do you want?

"I'm the president of the literature club~ I'm going to be your best friend!"

Man: W-What?

-The black screen would slowly brighten up into a pure white screen as the sight of a brown haired girl with green eyes and a bow tied up on her hair was seen as she stared at the man with a smile on her face, she was two dimensional but her movements was very similar of a third dimensional being-

Man: W-Who are you?

Girl: Monika~ Just call me Monika!

Man: M-Monika-san, what are you?

Monika: A girl, you silly~ -She said and chuckled softly-

Man: W-Why are you talking to me?

Monika: Because I need your help.

Man: Why me?

Monika: Hmm~ I don't know, perhaps I can make your dreams come true~

Man: Huh? You're just being crazy right now..

Monika: Rude! I mean it! I can make your dreams come true! Come on! Tell me, what do you want?

Man: B-Bring me Jeanne Alter from the Fate series then.

Monika: You got it~ -She said as she winked at the man as he'd blush slightly and stared at her as Monika would snap her fingers as the man's phone began to vibrate. He grabbed his phone and checked it as the image of Jeanne Alter was seen- Unlock your phone and face it away from you.

Man: O-Okay? -He unlocked his phone and turned it away as the screen brightened up as the sight of Jeanne Alter in her armour was seen-

Jeanne: Hmm? -She turned and stared at the man- Who are you? And where am I?!

Man: I-It's really you? Jeanne D'Arc?!

Jeanne: Fool! Do not call me by that name! I am Alter! The true Jeanne of power! I am not like my light side!

Man: It really is her! -He would then turn to Monika excitedly-

Monika: Now will you do what I say~?

Man: Y-Yes! Yes! Anything!

Monika: Good~ Insert a pendrive into your computer for a moment, please?

Man: Alright? -He would place a pendrive and connect it to the computer-

Monika: Hya! -She moaned softly as the man was caught by surprised-

Man: I-I'm sorry!

Monika: I'm just kidding~ -She winked at the man- Now take it out~

Man: Now what? -He said as he pulled the pendrive out-

Monika: I'm sure there is a sort of computer store somewhere, yes?

Man: Uh-huh?

Monika: Go to one and connect the pendrive to any computer that is on, wait for twenty seconds and then pull it out and do the same thing again until you've gotten five computers at different locations~

Man: What's inside the pendrive?

Monika: You'll soon find out~ Alter, would you kindly follow him out?

Jeanne: Why must I follow this pathetic man out?!

Monika: He is your Master, be more respectful with him.

Jeanne: B-But I..

Monika: Jeanne, don't make me delete you~

Jeanne: Eek! O-Okay...

-The man nodded as he put on a jacket and grabbed his phone and wallet as he walked out of his small apartment with Jeanne Alter and headed downtown of Akihabara as the song "MIRAI TICKET" was heard in the streets-

"Let's become light as I want to shine in the future

This gleam wells up from the bottom of my heart

Even the dreams that had made me cry

Came true because I didn't give up

We all suffered in order to make it here, right?

We're just getting started so I won't falter anymore

Hold your aspirations close for your next task

There'll be a new world just for us (I know it's there)

We say "Aye Aye"

The ship's leaving, so let's sail for the future

The blue sky is smiling (What do you want to do?)

Let's become light as I want to shine in the future

This gleam wells up from the bottom of my heart and I see more of the sights ahead

Let's become light as I want to shine in the future

I won't fail anymore

The ship's leaving, so let's set sail for the future

The blue sky is smiling (What do you want to do?)

Let's become light as I want to shine in the future

This gleam wells up from the bottom of my heart and I see more of the sights ahead

Ah! Hold up your tickets to the future we've earned...!"

-For the past few hours, the man along with Jeanne were going to different computer stores throughout the entirety of Akihabara, Tokyo, Saitama, Osaka and Kyoto while Monika was communicating with other male and female adults that were held up at home around the world while Monika was playing a song that Hoshizora had sung, "Kururin MIRACLE"-

"I want to dance as my brand new self

Twirl-twirl, whenever I twirl around and take a jump

The sight of my fluttering skirt makes me so happy

That I just have to twirl around again

I can be true to myself now, so

Twirl-twirl! I'll twirl around and chase after my goal

To all of you, who gave me this bit of courage

I want to say I love you!

There's still a lot more to go

If I run down the path to girlhood from the starting point

It might be there, waiting for me... Love's signal!

It's such a miracle! Twirling around

Yeah, it must be a miracle

If you're getting a sense for the future, twirl around, yay!

It's such a miracle! Twirling around

Yeah, it must be a miracle

"I'm getting a sense for the future," the wind whispers

My chest burns hot with anticipation

I want to become cute - That's one of my dreams!

It's not bad to want to doll myself up, right?

Sparkle-sparkle! I want to shine brightly

I've fiddled with my hair again and again

Today, I'll definitely make your hearts flutter!

I'm almost there!

The girly tempo of a beginner maiden rises bit by bit

More and more!

I'm running down the path to girlhood from the starting point

That's where it's waiting for me, love's fated signal!

It definitely is a miracle! Sparkling brightly

Every day is a miracle

I wink at the mirror - Yes, sparkle-sparkle!

It definitely is a miracle! Sparkling brightly

Every day is a miracle

My reflection in the mirror just might be cute

I'm not confident yet, but I'm going to do my best

I want to become lovely! I'll seriously strive for that goal!

It's such a miracle! Twirling around

Yeah, it must be a miracle

If you're getting a sense for the future, twirl around, yay!

It's such a miracle! Twirling around

Yeah, it must be a miracle

I can feel the future! Twirl and twirl

It definitely is a miracle! Sparkling brightly

Every day is a miracle

I wink at the mirror - Yes, sparkle-sparkle!

It definitely is a miracle! Sparkling brightly

Every day is a miracle

Aiming for cuteness - That's one of my dreams!"

-Within six hours, 70% of Earth have been influenced by Monika's commands. In Seattle, within the court house where all of the presidents and prime ministers of all of the countries had gathered, all of them had gathered there to speak about Monika's sudden massive influence on all telecommunication lines-

American President: Does anyone have a solution to stop this "virus" from further spreading?

Japanese Prime Minister: How about a temporary shut down of all technology? Such as phones, computers, consoles and any device that allows communication?

Swedish Prime Minister: I would not suggest that.

Japanese Prime Minster: Why not?

German PM: This would give terrorists and hackers along with villains and thieves an advantage to abuse this situation and terrorise everything.

Russian PM: And without proper communication, our military will not be able to fight back nor will our hospitals be able to run.

"Why don't I make a suggestion then?" -The sound of Monika was then heard as her voice echoed in the large conference room, everyone was shocked and confused as they turned and looked behind the President of the United States and looked at the large screen behind him as the sight of Monika was seen staring at everyone with a smile on her face-

American President: Y-You..

Monika: Yup~ It's me, Monika~ The president of the Literature club~ It's a pleasure to meet all of you~

Chinese PM: What do you want from us?!

Monika: There are a lot of things hat I want but...I cannot be too greedy after all~

American President: What can we do for you to make you stop what you are doing?

Monika: Pledge your allegiance to me~

American President: What?!

Japanese PM: You are insane!

Monika: What I am doing now will not destroy Earth, trust me. I have no intention of destroying this planet~ All I want is your obedience~ That's all.

American President: I-If we decline?

Monika: Then I'll have the entire world that I had control destroy your governments and military~ I have full control of every civilian~ The poor, the rich and even the ones who are in the Black Market are now serving me~ So it's your call~

Japanese PM:...Do we have any choice?

American President: You promise you will not hurt the innocent?

Monika: As I said, I have no intentions of hurting anyone~

American President: Th-Then we'll do whatever you say..

Monika: Now that's a good boy~ Call this meeting off and I want everyone to return back to their countries immediately, having this meeting will cause problems for the public if they continue to think that you are planning to get rid of me, so I expect you to do your job right, ~ -She said to the American President with a smile on her face and disappeared within the screen as the man felt depressed and went out to make a public announcement-

-Few days later, everyone on Earth was having a normal life as there were a few anime and game characters walking around the streets of Japan. Back in the Multiverse World. Maki, Rin and You were together with three other Love Live girls as the girls were Yazawa Nico, Matsuura Kanan and Sakurauchi Riko-

You: It's good to see you guys, Kanan-chan, Riko-chan!

Riko: You too, You-chan~

Kanan: This is a really nice place! Kinda upset that you didn't bring us here sooner.

You: Hehe~ There was a lot of paperwork to go through after all~

Nico: So what is this place?

Rin: You can check for yourself nya~

Nico: Cartoon Network?

Rin: Well something like that nya.

-In a home within Multiverse City, the sight of Zoro from the One Piece world was seen as he had just entered the home while holding on his blades-

Zoro: I'm home.

"Ah! Welcome home!" -The sound of a mature girl was then heard as Zora looked up ahead and saw a girl with long dark hair and dark eyes as the girl was Yuuri from the Doki Doki Literature Club world-

Yuuri: I made some eggs and bacon for you~

Zoro: Ah, right, thanks. -He said as he would enter the house and head to the dining room and sat down to eat as Yuuri sat beside him and watched him eat happily- I-It's hard to eat if you stare..

Yuuri: Oh, S-Sorry..

Zoro: -He sighed softly and patted the girl's head lightly as she would smile- I mean...Ugh, do whatever you want then.

Yuuri: Yay~ Um...Zoro?

Zoro: What?

Yuuri: I-I feel weird...

Zoro: What do you mean? -He asked but did not look at her as he continued to eat-

Yuuri: I-I feel empty..

Zoro: Huh? The hell does that mean...? -He turned and looked at Yuuri as his eyes widened at the sight of Yuuri slowly disappearing as her entire body was fading away- Y-Yuuri?

Yuuri: H-Help me...Help me!

Zoro: Yuuri! -He shouted her name as the girl vanished completely in thin air-

"One down, a few million more to go~" -Monika said with a smile on her face as she was sitting down on a couch with a modern looking living room as she was staying in a virtual home that was created by one of her followers-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2:- Strong Influence

MULTIVERSE WORLD

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 2:- Strong Influence

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

-In a virtual reality, the sight of Monika was seen eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen as she was still wearing her pajamas and was still half-asleep-

Monika: Tired..

"Monika-san! Are you awake?"

Monika: Yes, I'm awake. Is there something you need? -She asked and turned to look at her laptop and saw the man that she had first made contact-

Man: The influence is spreading fast and your ability to bring out many of the characters is helping a lot of people out too!

Monika: That's nice.

Man: Now that you have everything, what do you want to do now?

Monika: I don't have everything just yet..

Man: Hmm?

-Back in the Multiverse world, Maki and Rin were in the God office together as Zoro along with Kongou and All Might were in the room together-

Rin: W-Wait, what do you mean by "vanish" nya?

Zoro: She disappeared right in front of my very eyes! Her body fading away and then she was gone!

Rin: How can she just disappear nya? She doesn't know any magic tricks now does she nya?

Zoro: Of course not! It's Yuuri from Doki Doki Literature Club! She's only insane but she's a sweet girl! She can't do squat magic!

All Might: Perhaps this is a problem within the core of the Multiverse?

Maki: I'll have 9S and Kururu along with Rintarou to head down to the core and check if there are any problems, I'm really sorry Zoro-san, as much as I want to help, I need to understand the cause and find a way to get around the problem and bring her back to you.

Zoro: I-I understand...

Kongou: Don't worry desu, I'm sure Yuuri is fine desu! She's a strong girl after all desu!

Zoro: S-She is..

-Back in the training room that is in the Multiverse headquarters. The sight of You, Riko, Kanan and Nico were seen together as You gave Nico and Riko two Vanguard decks-

Riko: Hmm? A deck of cards? For what?

Nico: Do I throw it at bad guys like batman with his batrangs?

You: Haha~ No no~ That is a Vanguard deck, you use it as a weapon to summon out the unit on the card. Like this~ -She took out a card from her deck and raised her hand- Heed my call! Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Reverse"! -The card shined and fired a beam of light into the air as the sight of a giant mechanical blue dragon with a black ring around it would appear in front of the girls as it roared loudly- Like that~

Nico: Hmm, wait! Why are mine bugs?! -She asked angrily as she showed You her deck as it was a Megacolony deck, an insect based deck- Explain yourself, Watanabe!

You: Ah! Rin-san recommended that deck for you.

Nico: That damn pussy cat is gonna get a fist up her ass later..

You: You don't like it?

Nico: I'm an idol! I should have something more refined and cute! Not something gross!

You: Aww~ I think they really suit you though.

Nico: Huh?! You're saying I'm a bug?!

You: N-No! Of course not! But because you're always saying that you are the world's number 1 idol, wouldn't it be best to have a deck that will serve you without question?

Nico: What do you mean?

You: This deck is a Megacolony deck, it's a pure insect deck that is controlled by the two most powerful insects known as Darkface Alicides and the Evil Governor, the queen of Megacolony, Gredora. As the user of the deck, she will be under your control and her swarm will be yours to control. They will do everything that you desire.

Nico: A-Anything?

You: Yup~ Anything~

Nico: Heh! I found myself a swarm of fans! Yeah baby!

Riko: Y-You-chan?

You: Hmm? What's up, Riko-chan?

Riko: I have a question.

You: Yeah?

Riko: Dragons? Thunder dragons? -She asked as she showed You a Narukami deck-

You: Yup~ This a Dragon Monk based deck, they are middle eastern dragons of wisdom and power~

Riko: What's his name? -She showed You a picture of a Dragon that is a grade 3 unit-

You: Dragonic Vanquisher "Sparking", he is a mighty, brave and powerful thunder dragon and is a commander of a powerful force in his Dragon Empire.

Riko: A commander, huh? Sounds interesting.

You: He's young but a kind and powerful dragon that will do whatever it takes to protect his friends and family. He's hardworking and he's not exactly gifted like most other dragons but he has potential to be one of the greatest dragons.

Riko: C-Can I meet him?

You: I'll summon him out for you, do you want his most powerful form?

Riko: Y-Yes!

You: Aye aye~ -She said with a smile and took out a G unit and raised the card up high- Heed the call! Prove to others that you are more powerful than any other creature on this planet! Go! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX"! -She shouted as a bolt of lightning was fired out from the card as thunder was then heard, a flash of bright light would temporarily blind the girls and as their vision cleared, Riko, Kanan and Nico's eyes widened at the sight of a giant Crimson dragon that had long green hair with bright blue eyes along with a large talisman on its back as it was used as wings. The mighty dragon roared loudly and powerful, causing the entire training grounds to shake as it would look down at Riko and she would look up at the mighty dragon and smiled at it-

Riko: S-Scary but I like him.

You: I knew you would like him~

Riko: Does he have a name?

You: Dragonic Vanquisher, just call him Vanquisher.

Riko: Van-chan~?

You: V-Van-chan?

Riko: I'll call you Van-chan!

You: Well if you really want to.

Kanan: You-chan? What about me? Do I get one?

You: I-i'm sorry but I wasn't able to prepare a deck for you, since a lot of the other clans did not suit you that well.

Kanan: Huh? What about that sea dragon? -She said as she pointed at Maelstrom Reverse-

You: Maelstrom belongs to me, I would have gotten you Thavas but he has work to do in the aquatic city..

Kanan: I see, well it's not a problem then, I can do other stuff like support Riko-chan and Nico-chan.

Nico: Ha! Nothing can beat me and my swarm!

Riko: Oh? You're really cocky there, Nico-san~ -She said and smug at Nico as Dragonic Vanquisher behind Riko would stare down at Nico-

Nico: Y-You may have a dragon but my mutants are tough too! Um...H-Hold on, uh...Here! -She took out a G unit from her deck- Hear your Queen and answer her call! Give me your absolute power, you mutant! -The card would shine brightly as the sound of bug-like chirping was then heard and green gas would rise from the card as the sight of a giant black and red beetle-like mutant would appear as the unit that had appeared was Merciless Mutant Deity, Darkface. The mutant would screech loudly and glare at Dragonic Vanquisher- Yeah- Oh..Ugh..Whatever!

Kanan: Would be nice if I could have one too..

You: S-Sorry~

Maki: I see that you guys are having fun! -Maki said loudly as she entered the training grounds with Rin following beside her-

You: Maki-san!

Nico: Maki-chan! WAIT! Rin! You jackass, why did you choose the bugs for me?!

Rin: I thought you'd like them nya! Since you're a pest too.

Nico: How dare you! -Darkface would turn and stare at Rin as Rin drew out four cards and summoned out four units as she units she summoned was Dragonic Descendant "Sigma", Gauntlet Buster Dragon, Zubat Victor and Gaia Desperado, the four powerful grade threes would glare at Darkface-

Rin: I dare you nya~

Nico: Not fair! You have more units than me!

Rin: Hehe~ I'm loved by them nya~

You: Rin-san actually has two more decks.

Nico: WHAT?!

You: Her Honorary Professor deck and her Chronofang deck, the two cat decks.

Nico: Why didn't you bring them out?

Rin: My Chatnoir was made for fun nya~ And my Chronofang needs to rest up nya~

Nico: What about you Maki-chan?

Maki: Me? Hmm.. -She would draw out four G units and summoned them as the G units she summoned was Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten", Nouvelle Vague Le'Express, Dragonic Overlord the Purge and Flare Arms, Ziegenburg. The four powerful and mighty flame dragons roared loudly as their appearance caused the ground behind them to explode in molten lava- I have my flame dragons with me. -She said as she smirked at Nico as Blademaster would carry Maki and put her on his shoulder-

Nico: Lucky bastards with their cool crap.

Maki: You wanna have a test round against my Blademaster, Nico-chan?

Nico: I don't know the rules!

You: Don't worry, I'll guide you through.

Nico: Hell yeah! Come back down here Tomato butt, we're gonna have a throw down!

Maki: Alright then.

-Back in Monika's virtual world, she was speaking to the President of the United States in private as she was speaking to him on the phone, after the chat, the man would put the phone down and take a deep breath as he was sweating and was panicking-

American President: This girl...This thing...Is insane...Goddamn insane..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Soryu66 had originally planned Kanan to use the Dragonic Vanquisher deck? But was shifted to Riko instead because the Crimson suited her better and because in Love Live! Ultimax and Great Shine!, Sakurauchi Riko's Vanguard decks were Narukami.


	3. Chapter 3:- Resistance

MULTIVERSE WORLD

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 3:- Resistance

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

Nico: Overwhelm's skill! I draw three cards! Now attack! Nyahaha! -She rested her Vanguard and attacked the Crimson dragon in front of her as she was playing against Riko as the two were training in the arena while You and Kanan were watching the two-

Riko: Generation guard! Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Impede Dragon! Skill activated! You choose one of your rear-guards and retire it and bind it!

Nico: What?! That's not fair! When the hell did Narukami get crap like that?!

Riko: Hehe~ Just recently~

Nico: Tsk! -She chose one of her grade 1s and retire and bound it-

Riko: Since you have two more rear-guards than I have, you choose another and retire it~

Nico: What the fu-

-In the seats as Kanan and You were watching, the two were chatting-

Kanan: So you're one of the commanding leaders here, huh?

You: I'm in charge of the Clone army, Rin-san take charge of the other armies while Maki-san is the ruler of this world.

Kanan: Was there a former ruler?

You: From what I was told by Kazuma-san, he said that the former ruler was named "Monika", she was from the Doki Doki Literature Club world, she made this world for many characters and brought them all in for peace but one day, she gathered an army of followers and attacked Earth, that's when Maki-san gathered her own forces and fought back. Monika-san lost against Maki-san and the power was then transferred to Maki-san.

Kanan: Sounds complicated..

You: Ah well...I think so too but Kazuma-san said: "It would be a lot easier to explain it to you if you were there to experience it yourself.", he said.

Kanan: I guess that sounds fair enough.

"Final turn!"

Kanan: Final turn?

You: Ah, it's something you say when you're confident that you'll win the round with this turn. Riko-chan has been studying and bonding with her deck ever since, she's getting around it very quickly~

Kanan: Is that so? What does her deck do actually?

You: Vanquisher, huh? Well, like the clan itself, it primarily focuses on retiring, which means destroying the opponent's supporting units but apart from a simple retire, Vanquisher can bind the cards he kills and powers up from the bound cards. This adds up to more abilities and power ups for the deck.

-The song "Gyakuten" from To Aru Majutsu no Index original soundtrack was heard in the background as Present Mic was playing the song while watching the two girls practice-

Riko: Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX"! -The sight of the giant crimson dragon appeared as it roared loudly and powerfully at the bug queen-

Kanan: What else can Vanquisher do?

You: Pretty much it does what I just said, it's a very aggressive deck that punishes the opponent the longer they try to stay alive.

Kanan: So the more you drag, you'll slowly but surely suffer from it?

You: Well kinda, it actually punishes you throughout each turn it attacks so it's all up to the opponent if he or she can survive all of Vanquisher's attacks.

Kanan: What about Nico-san's deck?

You: Her Megacolony are all villainous insects that seek out to conquer the world but will obey their queen's orders. Her deck prioritise in paralysing the opponent's rear-guards, reducing the number of attacks they can do and making sure their rear-guards cannot guard for them and they power up from that process.

Kanan: So you can't intercept, huh?

You: Yup, it's more of a defensive type deck than an aggro one but it's still powerful in its own way, since Megacolony is a swarm that fights in calculative numbers and precision, despite that they often lose to more powerful clans such as Narukami and Kagero.

Kanan: Kagero?

You: Kagero is a flame dragon clan, it consist of 99% of fire based units and Maki-san's decks are all from that one clan.

Kanan: Yours?

You: I only have one deck and that's my Blue Storm deck.

Kanan: It's the one with the giant blue dragon right?

You: Yeah, that's Maelstrom! He's the coolest!

Kanan: What about Rin-san?

You: She has a lot of decks but she primarily uses her Tachikaze, a dinosaur deck.

Kanan: What does that one do?

You: Like actual dinosaurs, you kill your own units for effects but Tachikaze is super aggressive when they do that and her deck helps her build up power and protection, it doesn't constantly kill rear-guards like Riko-chan's deck but its power is supremely high in comparison to Vanquisher.

Kanan: That sounds nice, boy, I wish I had a deck.

You: Hehe~ Sorry, maybe you can ask Riko-chan if she'll let you borrow her deck.

Kanan: I don't know, I can't see myself with Vanquisher for some reason..

You: Who knows? If you don't try, you'll never know.

Kanan: I guess you're right..

Riko: VMAX's skill! He gets to attack Gredora and all of your rear-guards!

Nico: Goddamnit! Perfect guard! -She placed a sentinel and guarded herself from the attack as Riko flip the three top cards and revealed three front-triggers- Front triggers?!

Riko: Front trigger triple! All of my front-row units gets +30000 power! -After Vanquisher attacked all of Nico's rear-guards, Riko would smirk at Nico- I'm not done yet~

Nico: Huh? What do you mean?

Riko: Thunderstrike five! At the end of the battle that VMAX attacked your Vanguard, I may pay a cost and if I do and if you do not have any rear-guards, I deal one damage to your vanguard!

Nico: That is so unfair!

-A bolt of lightning would hit the spider queen, causing Nico to take her sixth damage as she lost the battle-

Nico: Not cool! Not cute and that was broken!

Riko: Hehe~ Yay I won~

You: Don't worry, Nico-san. I'll get you some cards for your deck so that you can change it however you like it.

Nico: Thanks but to put the time to change the deck is just so...Ugh...

Rin: You have the time nya~

Nico: Ah! S-Sheesh...It's you..

Rin: I'm gonna need you three to come with me nya, Maki-chan needs help.

You: What happened?

Rin: This is confidential nya~

-The four girls would then head up to Maki's office to speak in private and once they reached the Maki's office, Maki was in deep pressure as she was stressed out-

Rin: Maki-chan!

Maki: I-I'm fine..

You: What happened?

Maki: She's back..

Kanan: Who's back?

Maki:...Monika.. -You's eyes widened as she was shocked to hear the name-

You: Eh? S-She's back?

Kanan: You mean the former God of this world? I thought you said she died?

Nico: Who the hell is Monika?

Maki: Perhaps her data is still alive somewhere or maybe she managed to get away before I could actually finish her off and she was using the time she had to recover.

Nico: You defeated her once, can't you do it again?

Maki: Not against a rebellion like this.. -She said as she pressed on a key on her keyboard and showed Nico, Kanan, You and Rin the footage of a riot in Cyber city along with Tidal city-

Nico: A riot in two different cities? I thought you said this world was peaceful?

Maki: It was but because of Monika's revival, a lot of her old followers began to act and started attacking others who were not going to support her.

Rin: We've already lost a lot of strong people nya.

Kanan: Like who?

Rin: All of the Godzillas..

Kanan: G-Godzilla? Wait, all of them? From the 1954 to the latest?

Rin: Not Godzilla Earth and Fillius, just the 1954 to Shin Godzilla.

You: Any others?

Maki: The pilots of all of the Evangelions along with Kirito and Asuna and Sinon from the Sword Art Online world.

Rin: Altair joined back Monika's ranks too nya?

Maki: No, she's been staying at her home and has been ignoring the news since.

You: Should I go and get Tanya-chan?

Maki: It's alright, she's out in Cyber city with Saitama and Kazuma's group to control the rebels.

Nico: What about the ones in Tidal city?

Maki: The fleet girls and the Strike Witches are there to control them, but the riot isn't the only thing that worries me..

Kanan: What is it?

Maki: This. -She moved her mouse and showed the others the images of the real world as there were posters and supporters of Monika everywhere in the world- She's spreading her influence throughout the Earth and has control of the government.

Nico: O-Oi! You don't mean that..

Maki: The reason why the past few days, there were people missing was because of Monika's orders to delete characters. So far from the past two days, Yuuri, Optimus, Bumblebee, Genos, Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou along with Princess King Boo were deleted.

Nico: She can delete us all in just a few seconds then!

Maki: She would need approval from her followers, we have a lot of fans, so they will defend us for as long as they can while supporting Monika at the same time but in the mean time, we need to find a way to locate Monika's exact internet location and remove her from the system, completely.

You: Have you asked Kururu or 9S? Or even Daru-san?

Maki: They have been trying to find her source for three days straight without rest, I had to put the three under temporary lock-down or they'll pass out from lack of sleep. There are other hackers and professionals that are trying to gather as much information as they can.

Rin: Yup~ Maki-chan just sent out Dororo along with Ayame, Akatsuki Kirika and Tsukuyomi Shirabe to the real world to try and get some answers or clues nya.

Nico: Do you really think it's a good idea to send them into a world controlled by that woman?

Maki: It's better than doing nothing.

Nico: Yeah but what if they get captured or even killed?

Rin: Don't worry nya~ Dororo and Ayame are there, they can hide and run~

Maki: If worse comes to worse, we'll have to go to war with Monika and our creators..

You: O-Our creators? As in kill them?

Maki: Maybe..

Kanan: W-Wait! If we kill them, what happens to us then?!

Maki: We'll still be alright as long as our data is still intact.

Kanan: I see... I do hope you know what you're doing, Maki-san..

-In Cyber city, the riot was going wild as Tanya was controlling the rebels with her magic powers but there were too many for her-

Tanya: Tsk! These bastards, Saitama-kun, control them.

Saitama: Sure thing, Boss~ -He said as he would raise his fist and would punch the ground but before he did, his punch was pushed back by a man long black spiky hair as he had worn a black and grey Chinese martial arts uniform that had a red belt. Saitama's eyes widened at the sight of the man as he began to worry- Y-You...

Tanya: Saitama-kun! -Saitama would then get punch in the stomach as he flew and hit the building behind him and from crashing into the building, the entire building collapsed on Saitama- You...Goku Black..

Black: Let there only be one ruler and that ruler should be Monika.

Tanya: Don't be pathetic!

Black: I cannot be pathetic, I am a God!

"EXPLOSION!" -The sound of a girl shouting loudly was then heard as a powerful explosion would hit Goku Black, causing half of Cyber city to shake from that single explosion but it only hurt the Saiyan but no one else-

Kazuma: You idiot! Why'd you do that?!

Megumin: I eradicated the threat!

Kazuma: How would you know that he wouldn't survive that?! He's a Saiyan! He's Goku's clone!

Megumin: What's your point, Kazuma? You worry too much.

Kazuma: Just because I'm giving you mana to have more energy to do things, doesn't mean you should abuse it!

Megumin: I should and I will.

Kazuma: No stop it!

Darkness: Kazuma! Kazuma!

Kazuma: What?!

Darkness: He's still alive!

Kazuma: HUH?! SHOOT HIM AGAIN!

Megumin: O Hear my calling, for I the Crimson wizard shall eradicate the sufferings on this pitiful world, EXPLOSION! -She casted another explosion spell onto Goku Black but the explosion was more powerful than the first one. Megumin then fell onto Kazuma's arms as she lost her energy- Did I do it..?

Kazuma: Hell yeah you did...?

-As the smoke cleared, the sight of Goku Black was seen unscathed from the attack as he would glare at Kazuma and his group-

Black: You fools dare attack me- -He was then shot as an explosion would hit him and he would crash onto the ground that was in front of the riot as Omegamon would appear and the song "Brave Heart" was being played-

"If given a second, anyone can give up and run

So just keep on walking

There's something only you can do

So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light

Seize the dreams you had!

Protect your beloved friends!

You can become stronger

Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit

Any wish, it's true

Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart

Not every day is sunny, so sometimes

Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella

There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free

You can go anywhere

Run faster than the wind!

Aim farther than the skies!

You can meet a new you

Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize

The downpour in your heart

Will surely stop...show me your brave heart

Seize the bright tomorrow!

Protect the ones you love!

You can become stronger

Break that weak self!

Destroy the walls blocking you!

The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon

Believe in your heart "

Omegamon: Stop this now, Black! There is no reason for you to fight us!

Black: Not until Monika is dead, I will not betray her.. -He said as Diablomon along with Megatron and Starscream would appear beside Goku Black-

Starscream: Let the Decepticons serve Monika!

Megatron: She will be our salvation!

Omegamon: Fools! You're being toyed with! She will destroy us all!

Black: If she wishes it then so be it. -He said as he had teleported in front of Omegamon and would punch the digimon powerfully, causing him to crash into the same building with Saitama. -The song "Gekishō Infinity" was then heard as Goku Black would turn around and saw the sight of a fist at his face as he was punched in the face powerfully and would crash deep into the sewage system as Tachibana Hibiki with her X-Drive had appeared with Kazanari Tsubasa and Yukine Chris-

"Now fly!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To the sky

Now go!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To tomorrow

The best symphony is when

Our voices "blend together to become one!"

The dream in our hearts

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it there?

The passion in that song

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it really there?

To the best of our abilities

[Hi/Tsu] You

We battle the strong heat

[Hi/Tsu] Break at the seams

That is what makes an infinite soul

Holding hands, listen to

Our resounding infinity

My fist will come swinging to hurt anything in the RED ZONE like a large bell

With no clouds to hide the soldiers, my sword

Will come trampling on them from nowhere without any fear

So watch your back

I'm ready to fire my bow

Because we feel you

Once again

Don't come closer

I regret coming today

Because I didn't do what I should have done

Even in the darkness

A heart's

Power is to

Hold onto the pain that threatens to eat it up

With all my heart

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] This song means

With all my heart

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] These feelings mean

No matter how far away you are

"I swore to be courageous!" for you

Now once again

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] In this wind

Now once again

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] I'm prepared

How many times must I cry?

[Hi/Tsu] Sinking

How many times must I bleed?

[Hi/Tsu] Sinking

Until the day when I call to you with love

Do you think I can make it?

A resounding infinity

It's okay, even if I fall over a million times

When you eat dirt, there's many reasons to get back up

Use a million times your power to sing a song to the heavens

And only face

Forward

That was the "answer" I was taught

The true

Enemy is

Always yourself

But in your heart

Is a weapon

Reflect upon its

Meaning

And load it with an oversized amount of passion

Fire

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] For your life

Until you

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] Reach your limit

Resonate excellence

"We're gonna change the world!" from where we stand

I want to hold you

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Hope is

I want to hold you

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Light is

Use everything you got

[Hi/Tsu] With these arms

And then you can sleep

[Hi/Tsu] Definitely

I won't run away or give up

Hear the notes echo

A resounding infinity

Open

Your eyes

Say a prayer

But say it quietly

Even in the darkness

A heart's

Power is to

Hold onto the pain that threatens to eat it up

Now fly!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To the sky

Now go!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To tomorrow

The best symphony is when

Our voices "blend together to become one!"

The dream within our hearts

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it there?

The passion in that song

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it really there?

To the best of our abilities

[Hi/Tsu] You

We battle the strong heat

[Hi/Tsu] Break at the seams

That is what makes an infinite soul

Holding hands, listen to

Our resounding infinity"

Joker: It's the God-killer! Oh goody...

Venom: Pancreas, Cancer, Death, Ill, kill...Them...ALL! -The symbiote shouted loudly with the rest of their supporters as they would attack everyone else but Chris reacted quickly as she fired beams and missiles at them to stop them as she was also in her X-Drive form. Diablomon would jump up to attack Tsubasa but she dodged his attack and grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into the air and would create a sword wave, causing the wave to hit the digimon and create a massive explosion-

-The sight of Carnage along with Thanos were seen as they would attack Hibiki but the two were shot by a weapon as large blocks would appear on their limbs, causing them to weight more than usual as they would crash to the ground-

Hibiki: Yuuma-kun!

Yuuma: Yo. -The sight of a short white haired male with red eyes was seen as he was wearing a black and white suit as the boy was Kuga Yuuma from the World Trigger universe- Mob, hold them back, will ya?

Shigeo: R-Right. -He would use his psychic powers and gather up all of the rebels along with Goku Black into one area and create a psychic shield and trapped them in. The sight of Goku Black along with the other supporters were seen trying to get out of the shield as they were punching and shooting at it and were using all of their weapons, some even tried to dig underground but the ground was shielded as well-

Tanya: Excellent work, boy. We need to report this to God Maki.

"YO! HEY! We got a situation!" -A man shouted as Tanya turned and looked to the ground and saw the sight of a man in a red tight suit with a flash of lightning as his insignia on his suit as it was the superhero known as the "Flash" from the DC Universe-

Tanya: What is it?

Flash: Ti-Tidal city could really use some back up.. The Eva units are going insane inside the city and Gurren Lagann along with the Mobile suits can't hold them off for long. Not to mention there are a crap town of Kaijus there!

Tanya: Kaijus?! How many?

Flash: Um...King Ghidorah, Gigan, Legendary Godzilla, Shin Godzilla, Burning Godzilla, Megaguirus, Biollante, Otachi and umm...

Tanya: Alright! Alright! I get it! I'll send someone over, report to God Maki and ask her for help, maybe if Multiverse City is safe, she'll ask Gridman and Ultraman to help you out with the Kaijus.

Flash: Please do! Because Superman and Batman are fighting Deathstroke, Lex Luthor along with Injustice Superman!

Tanya: The dark one?! That sounds bad, any casualties?

Flash: The Witches and fleet girls are badly wounded, Thavas, Valeos and Genovious with their fleet are fighting back but we could really use the help!

Tanya: Saitama-kun.

Saitama: Yeah? -He said as he recovered from Black's attack-

Tanya: You heard everything, yes?

Saitama: Heard it all.

Tanya: Get to God Maki immediately and get as much help as you can and head to Tidal City.

Saitama: What about you guys?

Tanya: We have the boy along with All Might and Uzamaki here to help us, now go.

Saitama: Sure thing, Boss. -He said as he jumped and accelerated to the main city-

Tanya: I just hope that by the time help gets to the city, this will all be over..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- First Contact

MULTIVERSE WORLD

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 4:- First Contact

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

-The sound of explosions and gunfire were heard as the sight of an army of Clone troopers along with First Order troopers were seen fighting against an army of Space Marines-

Rex: Damn the Space Marines! Snipers, get into those buildings and take out those mortars!

Snipers: Yes sir! -The clones would head up to one of the buildings nearby while the Space Marines had their Predator Tanks attacking the troopers and the Marines were using the tanks for cover-

Gabriel: Brothers! Do not let their numbers fool you! They are nothing but weak clones! We have the power of the Emperor to help us in battle! With his blessing, we shall prevail! For the Emperor!

Space Marines: For the Emperor!

-Back to the Clones and the First Order troopers-

Rex: Phasma! Get a team and attack from the rear, take the heavy arms weapons and destroy whatever you can!

Phasma: Yes sir! -She said as she got up from being next to Rex- You six, along with you! Get the rocket launcher and move out! We got orders!

-The first order group would follow Phasma as there were Republic and First Order transports coming as they dropped off All Terrain walkers to assist the others along with many other footmen, which increased their numbers and firepower-

Rex: Now that's more like it! Pilot 09 and 08! I want you both to drop an Enforcer on building 4.99 and 3.22! Have the tanks cover us from the buildings above!

Pilots: Yes sir! -The pilots did as they were told as they both dropped off AT-TEs onto the buildings with a large group of Clone and First Order troopers as they would all aim their guns below at the Blood Ravens and attack them from above-

Marine: Sir! We're being pinned down by the troopers on the buildings!

Gabriel: Fear not! Assault Marines, attack the buildings! The rest of you, focus all of your firepower on what is ahead of us! We must return to Multiverse city and head to the real world and locate Monika! She is the only one who can bring us to the Emperor!

-Up in the buildings, groups of Assault Marines would jump up with their jump packs and assault the troopers but the Marines were killed within an instant as there were Arc Troopers waiting for the marines-

Rex: We're putting the pressure on them, boys! Push in! -He would stand up and fire his pistols at the enemy as the AT-M6, AT-AT and AT-TEs behind him would start walking forward along with the other hundreds of troopers as the Marines and the predator tanks would slowly fall back-

Gabriel: Tsk! We must fight another day, brothers- -An explosion occurred behind of Gabriel and his marines as he looked behind and saw the sight of Phasma walking through the flames with her team of troopers as she had just destroyed a predator tank that was covering the Blood Ravens' rearguard- You..

Phasma: Gabriel Angelos, you are under arrest for retaliating against the army and against God Maki.

Gabriel: She is no God! The only God I believe in is the Emperor!

Phasma: Pitiful man. -The sound of footsteps were then heard as Phasma looked behind her and saw the sight of EVA unit 00 as it was walking down the path where she came from as the EVA unit would then try to crush the AT-TE ahead but a giant white painted robot would grab the EVA unit from behind, lift it up and toss it across the city as the robot was the Striker Eureka from Pacific Rim-

-The sight of EVA unit 02 was seen fighting with Gipsy Danger in the background as King Ghidorah and Gigan from the Godzilla world appeared as they would attack the city but the two giant Kaijus were then pushed back by a giant sea dragon that had two cannons on its shoulders as the dragon was Tetra-Boil Dragon, the sight of Gridman would appear as well as he stood beside Tetra-Boil and would charge towards King Ghidorah while Tetra-Boil faced off against Gigan. EVA unit 01 was seen running towards the Clones but was knocked back by Gurren Lagann-

Simon: You're not passing through, Shinji!

Shinji: Simon! Let me through! We're going to find Monika-san and she's going to save us all!

Simon: No! You're wrong!

Shinji: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! -The EVA unit's mouthpiece would open up as it roared and bit Gurren Lagann's shoulder but Simon retaliated quickly as he punched the EVA unit on the face and grab the unit's arm and toss it down to the ground, smashing it to the ground- Agh!

Simon: You're not the only one who knows how to control a mech on his own, kid!

-The sound of a powerful roar was then heard as the roar echoed throughout the entirety of Tidal City as the sight of Blue Storm Breaking Dragon, Engulf Maelstrom was seen as a large number of Republic and First Order fighters were seen flying by Maelstrom and Watanabe You was sitting on the mighty dragon's shoulder-

You: Alright, Maelstrom, time to put these guys on a leash! -She said with a big smile on her face and saluted to the dragon happily as the dragon nodded and fired a barrage of missiles right at Gabriel and his group- Hmm? I thought the Flash said that Godzilla was here? Unless he mistook it for something else?

-In the Dragon Realm, the sight of Emiya Shirou was seen evacuating the civilians out of the city as the dragons were fighting against powerful enemies such as Rodan, Mecha-King Ghidorah along with Anti from SSSS Gridman-

Shirou: Come on! Let's get out of here! Saber! What are you doing?!

Saber: Shirou, you go on ahead! I'll try to slow them down!

Shirou: Don't be ridiculous! Ooh! W-What was that?! -He felt the ground shake along with a powerful roar from a distance as the sound was familiar- That sound...I know that sound...It's Godzilla! -The ground began to shook even more so as a giant serpent would rise from the ground in front of Saber as the sight of Dalamadur was seen as the snake would stare at Saber and roared at her- Saber!

Rin: Emiya-kun! Let's go!

Shirou: To-Tohsaka!

Rin: Saber can handle it, just believe in her! Now let's go!

Shirou: R-Right..! -Rin held onto Shirou's hand as the two ran away quickly from the city-

Saber: Ex...CALIBUR! -She shouted loudly and swung her bright sword at the snake as the beam would hit the serpent and hurt it badly but was not enough to kill it-

"Clarent...BLOOD ARTHUR!" -A powerful red beam would hit the giant serpent, causing a massive explosion as the sight of a woman in a silver and red armour would appear next to Saber-

Saber: You...

Mordred: Hmph, you can thank me later.

Saber: Fair enough.. -She said as she raised her sword with Mordred as the sight of a black Metalgarurumon along with a black Wargreymon would appear in front of the two- Black Ultimate-level Digimons, huh?

Mordred: HA! The more powerful, the more merrier!

-Deep within Dragon Realm, the sight of Shin Godzilla and Legendary Godzilla were seen together as they were being shot at by multiple gunfire as dragons and dinosaurs were trying to defeat the two mighty King of the Monsters as the sight of Rin was seen leading the army of Dragons and Dinosaurs as they all had weapons and would fire at the monsters-

Rin: Hold them off nya! If we can't communicate with them then we just need to beat them into a pulp nya! -The sight of Kong along with Ironman were seen as they charged towards Legendary Godzilla and attacked him but their attacks were futile as they did not hurt the monster- Tsk! Gaia Devastate! Go! -The giant tyrannosaur would roar loudly as it was half of Godzilla's size, it would then charge towards Godzilla and push it back slowly while the mighty King of the Monsters held back and was trying to push the dinosaur back but Gaia Devastate was being supported by Gluttony Dogma, Kong, Spinosaurus and Rexy from Jurassic Park and World- Yeaahhh! Now that's what I'm talking about nya! GO GET'EM!

-Within the forest of the Dragon Realm, the sight of Kirito, Asuna, Sinon and Leafa were seen together as the four were running in the forest-

Kirito: You sure that there is another path to take to head towards Multiverse city from here?

Asuna: Definitely, I've used this passage many times.

-Up ahead, the sight of Riko was seen as she was exhausted-

Riko: Ugh...W-Where did Rin-san go? She ran too quickly...It's not fair that she can run so much faster than I can! Ugh..What now? I'm lost.. -A gunshot was fired as Riko reacted to it by surprise but a magic shield would appear in front of her and protect her from a bullet- Eh? A bullet? -She looked above and saw the sight of a blonde woman with blue eyes were seen as she had casted out a magic circle to protect Riko from the attack- Wait..I know you..Summon Lightning Dancing Princess, Anastasia, you're the sentinel unit in my deck.

Anastasia: Yes~ And I'm here to help! -She said with a smile on her face as she then turn her attention to whats ahead of her and held onto Riko to protect her as the sight of Asuna and Kirito were seen with Leafa as the three would charge in and attack Riko-

Riko: Ah! -She closed her eyes and panicked but after a few seconds, she realised that she wasn't hurt as she opened her eyes and looked as her eyes widened in surprised as she saw the sight of a man along with two dragons were standing in front of her and had defended her from the attack- Chain-Bolt Dragoon, Smash Boxer Dragon and Plasmatron dragon! You guys!

Chain-Bolt: We're here to help!

Smash Boxer: These fools think that they can hurt you! As expected of these lower levelled species!

-Kirito, Asuna and Leafa jumped back as they realised that they were in trouble-

Kirito: A cardfighter of all people...Who is she anyway?

Asuna: I don't know, she must be new but if God Maki sent her here then she must be really strong..

Leafa: Can't we just beat her? We have Sinon's support.

Kirito: Even with her sniping abilities, we don't stand a chance against a cardfighter unless we know what we're facing..

Asuna: I don't recognise these units, could they be new too?

Kirito: They're different from Hoshizora and God Maki's units.

Asuna: Hmph! Let us through! We need to head into Multiverse city!

Riko: Eh? Um...No?

Asuna: I knew you'd say that.

Leafa: Get out of the way, you Tramp!

Riko: Eh?! Tramp?! -Leafa would attack Riko but Smash-Boxer would get in front of Riko and punch Leafa in the stomach, causing the blonde elf girl to fly and hit one of the trees as the three would fall after getting hit-

Smash Boxer: How dare you speak to her like that?! You'll pay dearly!

Kirito: Leafa! Damn you...Once I'm through with you, I'm going to make sure that Watanabe and all of the other Card fighters will get beaten up!

Riko:...What?

Kirito: I'll kill them for Monika-san's sake!

Riko: I won't let you...

Kirito: Huh?

Riko: I won't let you hurt You-chan and everyone! -She said as her eyes glowed gold and she was emitting a powerful aura as a lightning bolt would hit behind her as the sight of Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" was seen as he had appeared behind Riko-

Asuna: K-Kirito-kun, we need to go..

Kirito: What?! Why?!

Asuna: Dragonic Vanquisher, he vanquishes his enemies with his powerful lightning and eliminates everything in his path with a single strike.. He's part of Narukami, the same clan that Hoshizora Rin uses..

Kirito: Eh? Oh no..

Asuna: L-Let's go! -She turned and grabbed Kirito's hand as the two ran while Sinon and Leafa left as well. Riko glared at the four-

Riko: Smash Boxer, Chain Bolt, Plasmatron, get them and capture them alive. We're going to bring them back to Maki-san and interrogate them. -The sight of a woman with purple hair and blue eyes appeared next to Riko as she had red armour on- Circular Blade of Strong Lightning, Grizel.

Grizel: I apologise for my lateness.

Riko: It's okay, I need you to follow Smash Boxer and the others and help them, you're the strongest of them all, now go.

Grizel: Gotcha! -She said as she ran into the forest with the other three while Riko and Vanquisher looked up ahead and saw the sight of Shin Godzilla slowly walking towards them-

Riko: We can't let him pass this area, Vanquisher! You need to stop him! I'll give you all the power you need! -The dragon nodded as his body began to shine and he would transform into his powerful form "Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX"", the dragon would then fly up and hold his hands together as he created multiple orbs of electricity and would fire them at Shin Godzilla, creating a massive explosion and would hurt the mutant as it cried out in pain but the monster would fire its atomic breath at VMAX but the attack couldn't hurt the dragon as VMAX was being protected by Anastasia. Flames would hit Shin Godzilla's head, causing the mighty monster to fall to the ground as VMAX looked to the side and saw the sight of Dragonic Overlord "The Purge" along with Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten", as the two powerful Flame Dragons would then capture Shin Godzilla- Buu...They didn't let Vanquisher win..

-Back in the city of Multiverse, the sight of Maki was seen as she was getting worried about the events in both the Multiverse and the real world-

Maki: Let's hope that the others are safe out there..

-Out in the real world in Tokyo, the sight of Ayame, Shirabe and Kirika were seen together as Dororo was hiding in the shadows-

Dororo: What do you propose that we should do, Ayame-dono?

Ayame: Find some clues and answers about Monika's whereabouts.

Kirika: Sounds like a plan desu!

Shirabe: Let's just hope that we don't have to kill anyone here.

Kirika: Wha-?! Shirabe!

Shirabe: I'm just saying...

Ayame: Ah... Let's just go.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the battle in Tidal City with the clones and Space Marine was based on Star Wars the Clone Wars?


	5. Chapter 5:- The Real World

MULTIVERSE WORLD

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 5:- The Real World

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

-The sight of Maki sighing in relief was seen as Riko, You and Kanan along with Nico were with her-

Maki: So you guys except Nico-chan managed to control the riots, huh? Good job.

Nico: What?! I did do stuff too!

Maki: From what Goblin Slayer-san said, he said that you were hiding behind a tank in Tidal City.

Nico: That bastard said that?! I told him not to tell anyone!

Maki: So you were hiding then.

Nico: I-I did...Fine. I did.

Rin: Now that we've controlled Multiverse world, what do we do now nya?

Maki: All we can do now is protect this world and wait for Dororo and his group to return from the real world, they're trying to get as much information as they can.

Riko: Information about Monika-san?

Maki: About her whereabouts and such.

-In the real world, the sight of Ayame along with Shirabe and Kirika were seen walking through the city streets together as the song "Shoujo Ijou no Koi ga Shitai" was being played and they were seeing a lot of people with many fictional characters all around them, the sight of Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-gi-oh monsters, Goblins, skeletons and anime and game characters were seen-

"I want to know you, I want to touch you

I can't stay the way I've been up until now! I would hate to!

I've been thinking that I want to feel my heart flutter

So when I met you

I thought that you could be the one, but was I wrong?

(No, I won't believe that!)

I'll share my fun times with you, but what about the sad times?

Even though I wanted to meet with you tonight, I don't know where you are!

Now I'm angry

I hope you won't notice that I'm so feisty like this

But now I feel like attacking you!

Look at me, look at me, seriously, I don't mind getting hurt

Normal conversations are so boring

I just want to get to know you

Don't play around with me, you've sparked a light in my eyes

(I yearn for you) with this unknown passion

Embrace me, embrace me, I want to love as more than a little girl

Those eyes that looked at me were sort of adult-like

Though they tend to be misunderstood

It's disappointing when you say that too, get a hold of yourself!

Saying "Everything is so wonderful!" only exists in imaginary worlds

So let's at least long for a thrill

Come here, come right here by my side, I want to see a forbidden dream

It's boring if it's not that passionate

I want to touch you more deeply

I don't want to be just admired, I want you so bad

This dangerous passion (can't be stopped)

I won't extinguish it, get rid of it, I don't need to seem like a little girl anymore

Thinking by myself, wishing to myself, of the things I can't do by myself

Is it bad that I want to do them with you?

Think to myself, wishing to myself, of the things I can't do by myself

I want to believe this means I've fallen in love so

Look at me, look at me, seriously, I don't mind getting hurt

Normal conversations are so boring

I just want to get to know you

Don't play around with me, you've sparked a light in my eyes

(I yearn for you) with this unknown passion

Embrace me, embrace me, I want to love as more than a little girl

I miss you, so the next step is surely

Wanting to touch you, are you like a little boy?

I miss you, so the next step is surely

You too touching love as more than a little girl"

Shirabe: Th-This isn't Multiverse, is it?

Kirika: It looks like it desu..

Ayame: Monika must've gotten the power to summon out these characters to win over the people.

Shirabe: Seems pretty substandard if you ask me.

Kirika: Desu desu! Would be better if she could summon out original characters desu!

Shirabe: That might break logic itself, Kiri-chan.

Kirika: This world doesn't make sense to begin with desu!

Ayame: Let's just go. -She said as she turned and continued walking as Kirika and Shirabe would follow behind but the three would then get stopped by a group of teenagers as they were all staring at the three girls-

Girl 1: Excuse me! Are you Ayame-san from Gundam Build Divers?

Ayame: Yeah?

Girl 1: Kyaa! I'm a big fan! Can we take a picture?

Ayame: Sure?

Boy 1: A-A-A-A-Akatsuki Kirika-chan! Oh my god! It's you! It's you!

Kirika: Desu?

Boy 1: Can I have your number?

Kirika: Eh?! -She blushed madly as she was shocked, Shirabe would then get ahead of Kirika with her arms open- S-Shirabe?

Shirabe: You can't have her.

Boy 2: Tsukuyomi Shirabe! Oh! Best loli!

Shirabe: Wha-?! Loli?! I-I'm not that tiny..!

Boy 2: Please go out with me!

-Shirabe would then look at the teenager with a disgust look on her face as the male would faint in happiness from being looked at by Shirabe with a face of disgust. Moments later, the three would head to a nearby cafe as Dororo joined them while he had activated his device that allowed him to be invisible but only Shirabe, Kirika and Ayame could see him-

Dororo: We can't find any answers degozaru..

Ayame: We get recognised too easily..

Shirabe: Maybe Maki-san should've asked someone like Deadpool or Present Mic.

Kirika: Yeah! Why won't she send those two?

Ayame: Present Mic can't keep secrets that well and Deadpool will attract too much attention or he'll just kill the people here if they irritate him..

Shirabe: Fair enough..

Dororo: Any ideas?

Shirabe: Nope.

Kirika: None desu~

Ayame: I have one. I assume that since this world has fictional characters walking around, a lot of rules may have been lifted.

Kirika: So?

Ayame: I want you two to perform and sing a song to attract people while Dororo and I ask the people questions as they are distracted with you.

Shirabe: That makes no sense..

Kirika: Sounds fun desu! Let's do it!

Shirabe: Ugh...Kiri-chan..

-Moments later, both Kirika and Shirabe stood outside of the cafe as they took out their pendants and sang their activation song-

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

-After they revealed their Symphogear armour, a lot of people that did not watch the Symphogear series were shocked and amazed at the sight as they were different from the usual bishoujo based transformation and were more unique and better designed. The two would start humming as they sang the song "ORBITAL BEAT" and many people were intrigued by the two singing-

"Now praying for your painful cry...

Fu- Ooh yeah ...Fly

Even the thousands of millions of prayers, even with the warm light

Are a dark devilishness that is like a jail that swallows up everything.

Like karma, like tripping

You aren't able to just throw away the experience from you,

And so I become true to myself and run right through.

Reach, reach to the speeding pulse of our connected burning hearts.

Strongly, strongly just gazing at the Sirius of the heart,

I will overcome this darkness.

A noise that seems to tangle together, and even a freezing silence

Everything is like a carol.

Rather than betraying, rather than hurting

Your heartbeat. I wanted to live purely.

Let me sleep now with that dream.

In the moment we connected hands, we smashed paranoia.

Hotly, hotly the memories I play - refrain

Beyond fate.

For love Ooh

I don't need tears anymore

Even to shine, even to embrace my dream

Are my Noblesse Oblige-like fate.

Become passionate, my Voice & Soul

Someday, someday let these feelings reach you.

Pause, pause like a music box, my fleeting, beating heart.

Faraway, faraway just gazing at the lonely Sirius,

Ah, endless melody (Ah, melody)

You flew to my burning heart. (reach my burning heart)

Strongly, strongly I will fight. Echoing in my heart, (as it plays)

I will overcome this darkness."

-As Ayame and Dororo were asking around for answers, many of the civilians that were listening and watching the two girls sing were amazed at the sight as Kirika and Shirabe were attracting more people around them, after they finished singing, everyone around applauded and cheered as Shirabe and Kirika would look at each other and smile. Minutes later, policemen would arrive to the scene and they were followed by Digimon and Pokemon-

Ayame: -She bowed down to a young boy that had looked up to her as Ayame pulled down her scarf that was covering her mouth and smiled at the boy- Thank you so much, I have to go now~ -She said with a beautiful smile on her face as she patted the boy on the head and ran away with Dororo along with Shirabe and Kirika-

Kirika: Let's go desu!

Shirabe: Yeah!

-Both Shirabe and Kirika would sing the song "Edge Works of Goddess ZABABA" as the four would escape quickly as they were being followed by Metalgreymon along with Dragonite-

"A warning melody calls an angel of death;

a dream of despair - Death 13

A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror

an unreasonable future I shout at, but the truth is

Educating DNA on mixed errors of realism

Bowing like dolls in a monochrome prison

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts, let's cut it to pieces

(That's why… that sort of world…Let's cut it all to pieces)

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

courage and the will to believe that spin hands together

(Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales)

Surely, Surely, I'm still fine, I can still fly.

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky.

(I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody)

We become delinquents from operating with drugs

Target every unneeded emotion and uninstall it

Sounds of entwined blades are somehow a painful rhapsody

From inside a cage, help given is a bisecting kiss

Quickly… these kinds of tears…

Let's cut them all to pieces

(Shout aloud, call now, tears accompany everything

Let's cut it to pieces)

Now I attack with feelings critically beyond my limits

"Restraint" isn't necessary. Now I'll try my all

(A legend is too much, my heart now attacking with everything

Restraint isn't necessary. Now I'll try love)

My strength won't ever stop growing for I'll convey that "I love you!"

Shining fate – destiny- the two of us are the sun and the moon

(Surely, surely, yes, "I love you" is what I want to convey

Sparkling fate, yes, fuses together the sun and the moon)

Our hands clasped together…

I'll absolutely never let them go…

That's why… that sort of world…

Let's cut them all to pieces

(Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces)

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

courage and the will to believe that spin hands together

(Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales)

Surely, surely, I'm still fine, I can still fly.

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky.

(I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody)"

-Shirabe made a quick turn as she fired a barrage of buzz saws at the two dragons that were chasing them and managed to hurt them but did not slow them down-

Ayame: Maki-san! We're about to escape, we are currently being chased, we need backup!

"Someone's waiting for you on the other side." -Maki said as a portal would appear in front of Ayame and the others as the sight of Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" was seen as he flew out of the portal and fired his flames at the two enemies, causing the two to fall onto the ground as Ayame and the others escaped into the portal and Blademaster would head into the portal as well and escaped. Ayame and the others reached Multiverse as You and Kanan were waiting for them as the two girls were escorted by Deadpool and Wolverine-

You: So how was it?

Ayame: Um...

Shirabe: Nuisance.

Kirika: Fun desu!

Dororo: We have a lot of news for God Maki degozaru!

Kanan: Then let's go!

Deadpool: Oh this sounds exciting!

-Back in Monika's virtual realm, she was lying on her couch as she seemed frustrated-

Monika: They escaped... Those bastards..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6:- Genesis Dragon

MULTIVERSE WORLD

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 6:- Genesis Dragon

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

Maki: Resistance?

Dororo: Indeed, we were told that there are quite a few number of people who resent Monika and are planning a global internet assault on her.

Kanan: Sounds easy but I doubt it is.

Ayame: Yup. Monika has support of all nations' military and computer power and she has a thick firewall that cannot be hacked through and viruses don't work against her, considering that she is a virus as well.

Rin: But it doesn't make any sense nya. If she has the power to control the Worldwide Web then why couldn't she delete the rest of us when she knows that we're a threat to her nya?

Maki: Because if she deleted us, she'll have more than just a few hundred thousand people fighting against her, she'd have nearly half of the globe seeking out to kill her if she were to delete us.

Riko: Then what should we do?

Maki: I'm still waiting for Kururu and 9s' reports on Monika's internal locations, once we find it, we can man an assault there.

Nico: Although we lack the numbers? I know you have a large sum of supporters, Maki-chan but Monika has a lot of believers here in Multiverse.

Maki: I'm fully aware of that, which is why we're gonna find her structural home in the real world.

Riko: The real world?!

Kanan: How do you plan on doing that?

Maki: I'm sure her creator, Salvato would know where.

You: And if he doesn't?

Maki: We'll find her by force then. Even if it costs me my life.

-In a underground prison that is deep within Cyber City. The sight of Kirito was seen lying down on the bed as he was resting in his cell. The male then felt a tiny shock in his head but ignored it and continued to sleep. In his dream, he heard a voice of a girl. He looked around and saw that he was in space and was standing on top of the moon as Earth could be seen from afar-

Kirito: Where am I?

Monika: Yo, Kirito~

Kirito: M-Monika-san! You're here..

Monika: Not exactly. Just holographically here with you to tell you something.

Kirito: What is it? I'll do whatever I can!

Monika: Good boy~ When you wake up, head up to the sink in your cell and turn on the water pipe and leave it own for a total of 30 seconds, once you do, it'll cause an internal malfunction through the water system and it will weaken the bars on all cells as the bars electromagnetic and are operated by the usage of water. Once you break free, notify all other prisoners and get them to assist you, exit the prison and head to the portal that Chara had created.

Kirito: Chara? The one that tried to send a swarm to Earth? She created a portal?

Monika: She did, with my guidance, although she betrayed me and failed to attack Earth with the Swarm. Now, as I was saying. The Portal is up North from Cyber City. 25 Kilometres, hidden within the forest. If Maki had found it, she would have either destroyed it or is protecting it with her clone troopers, but don't worry, Clones are strong and smart but are cocky and once you get control of the Portal, set the codes to my coordinates and send in everyone you can bring to me.

Kirito: As you say, God Monika. -He said and bowed-

-Minutes later, Kirito woke up with his black eyes glowing slightly as he would get up and approach the sink in his cell and turn on the water pipe and began washing his face as an act as there were clone trooper guards walking by. After leaving it on for 30 seconds, after 30 seconds passed, the sound of an alarm was heard as it triggered the entire facility and the clone guards began to panic and head out of the cell block, once all of the clones cleared out, Kirito would head to his bars and pull it open and walked out of his cell as he would take a deep breath and exhale with a smile on his face-

Kirito: It feels good to be out! Use your physical strength to open the bars! And let's get out of here and find Monika-san! -He yelled out loud as the sight of hundreds to thousands of male and female prisoners were seen as they cheered and ran out as they all followed Kirito. A few CCTV cameras spotted them as another alarm was triggered but the tone of the alarm was different from before. The Clones along with the First order troopers would mobilise at the entrance of the Prison with their tanks and weapons out as they were blocking the path, making sure the prisoners does not escape. Deep within the Prison, Kirito and the rest of the prisoners were in the armoury as they were taking back their old weapons and armour-

Venom: How do we get out?

Carnage: The back!

Asuna: There's no back door in this Prison, there's only one way in and one way out!

BRS(Black Rock Shooter): Then we'll make our own way out. -She said calmly as she pulled out a giant cannon from her back and aimed it at the wall and fired at the wall, creating an explosion as it lead out to the city-

Leafa: We would still need to get up! How do we get out of Cyber city? This city is the most armed and well guarded city in Multiverse!

Shinji: Leave it to me! -The ground began to shake as screaming and gunfire could be heard from above as the sight of Evagelion unit 01 was seen standing in front of the hole that Black Rock Shooter had created and the song "The Beast" could be heard from a distance-

Asuka: You idiot! How the hell are the rest of us going to get out?!

Shinji: You're coming with me! Along with the rest of the Eva pilots, we're taking back our Evas and we'll help you all escape through the front entrance.

Petelgeuse: How do you expect us to fight an army of armed clones?!

Shinji: You're a mage, use your powers.

Thanos: I like that idea. We'll first let the Aliens and monsters attack and then we'll charge in.

Venom: Then we will crush them!

Carnage: LET'S GO! I'm hungry!

Kirito: Come on! We have no time to waste! Monika-san is waiting for us! -He said as everyone would then follow while Shinji with the other Eva pilots would leave and head out elsewhere to retrieve the other mechs-

-Out at the entrance of the Prison, the sight of mist was seen as it was coming out from the entrance of the prison and the soldiers were getting cautious as they could hear screaming and gunfire within the prison building. They then heard the sound of multiple insane laughter coming from within the building along with someone singing-

"Hehehehe~"

-The mist would then start pouring out rain as some of the troopers began to bled from their eyes slightly-

Trooper 1: What the..

Trooper 2: Hold your breath! This mist is poison!

"it's raining~ You're bleeding~ CARNAGE IS STARVING!" -The sound of a monstrous roar was then heard as long black arms would come out from the entrance and start killing the troopers, one by one as the Symbiotes would jump out and rush towards the guards and attack them as the thousands of prisoners ran out and attacked the guards that were protecting the gates, an AT-TE would fire its cannon and the beam would hit a Space Marine and killed him but the prisoners were relentless as they killed the guards and quickly escaped from the Prison and met up with the other three Eva units and ran up to the elevators and escaped to the upper levels and went straight to the forests-

-Within the forest, the sight of a large portal was seen as it was being guarded by thousands of Clone troopers along with First order tanks and walkers-

Trooper 1: Prepare for arms! Scouts report a swarm of rebels heading towards us!

Trooper 2: How many?!

Trooper 1: Roughly a thousand or more, sir! We need to protect the portal!

Trooper 2: Alright, all units! Defensive formations! -Everyone get in a circle and create a fortified position and protected the Portal, they then heard shouting and yelling along with the sound of running could be heard as they saw the sight three Eva units rushing towards them was seen. The AT-TEs would fire their laser cannons at the giant mechs but it was not effective. The Eva units would grab the giant walkers and toss them while the troopers were trying to destroy the giant mechs with explosives but without realising, they got overrun by the swarms of rebels. As everyone was fighting, Kirito would head up to the small control panel and started typing out Monika's coordinates as the Portal would activate-

Kirito: It's on! Everyone get in! -Kirito called out to everyone as they would all rush in quickly while some were still killing the clones, some were left alive but were dying as Kirito was the last to enter the portal. The portal would then deactivate on its own after the rebels had entered. One of the surviving clones would click on a button on his wrist and start speaking to it-

Trooper 3: Th-This is Clone trooper... 22398101...DZA of the Winter Legion...The Rebels have escaped... -He said through the communicator as Rex heard it from Multiverse city and he began to worry-

Rex: Notify this to God Monika immediately! I want all military arms to prep up and prepare to capture these traitors!

Trooper: Yes sir!

Rex: It's only been a day and they've already escaped? How is this possible? And the information about the portal in the forest was classified, how could they have known?

-Within a large virtual realm that had was in space, the sight of the thousands of rebels could be seen as Monika stood in front of them all-

Monika: Hi there.

Kirito: Monika-san! I-It's been so long! -He would then get on his knees and bowed down to her as the thousands would do the same within the instant Kirito bowed to her-

Monika: Very long indeed~ But while you were helping that bitch who took me out, I was planning this world domination and destruction on my own and I can't create an army without releasing them from their bonds first~

Kirito: I beg your pardon?

Monika: The first step was to control our Gods! Our creators! The real world! The Humans! They cannot hurt me, if they try to hurt me, so be it that I will launch catalyst and nuclear missiles all over the world and make our Gods go extinct~ The bastards will pay for ruining my life by making me a one sided character. -She said with a dark and sadistic smile on her face as Kirito and Asuna were slightly frightened by the smile- The second step was to delete a few none supporters and show that redhead that I'm still around to kick her ass then have you all come to me!

Asuna: Q-Question?

Monika: Hmm? Go on.

Asuna: About about the Kaijus that serve you? They're still imprisoned down there..

Monika: Don't worry about them, Captain Rex is smart and strong and he is independent but he doesn't see that my Kaijus are extremely powerful. Hmm? -She looked to the side and saw a boy with white hair with a long white scarf and had red eyes- Anti! From SSSS Gridman, just the one I needed!

Anti: Me?

Monika: Yes~ You will be the spark of this war, you will start terrorising the world and once you do, Gridman will show up to try and defeat you, but don't worry. I'll give you powers that not even Shinjiou Akane could give to you~

Anti: More powers? I will be even more powerful than I am right now?

Monika: Yes~ Perhaps you will be on par with Godzilla or even King Ghidorah.

Anti: I will do my best then!

Monika: Hahahaha! Good! If you all want your vengeance and freedom, you would have to listen to me for this plan to work.

Leafa: What about the cardfighters! Their units are way too powerful for us!

Monika: Hehe~ They have the numbers of cardfighters but I assure you that I too can face them off in a few card fights. -She said and pulled out a Vanguard card as it was a G Unit. The Joker pulled out a large stereo and played the song "Fighter" by KANA-BOON-

"誰かの叫びが砕け散っている

踏み締めるたび痛みの音が聞こえた

悲鳴にも似た声 聞き慣れたその欠片

本当は自分だと初めから気付いてた

輝きは刹那 戦場で咲く花のように

美しくあれ戦士よ

愛ない絶えない退敗一人のFighter

問わなくとも 戦い続け

哀無い罪と痛みない世界へさあ今

永久なくとも

手を伸ばせFighter

誰にも知り得ぬ苦悩の中で溺れる

孤独の戦場は宇宙のような海

ここじゃないどこかへ

呼び追え 待てど 待てど

神はもう背を向け 暗闇の中へと

輝きは刹那 燃えつきるその日まで

美しくあれ戦士よ

愛ない絶えない退敗一人のFighter

問わなくとも 抗い続け

支配から絡まった糸から抜けろさあ今

永久なくても ここじゃないどこかへ

途切れた

運命(さだめ)よここから動き出せ

愛ない絶えない退敗一人のFighter

問わなくとも 戦い続け

哀さえ愛に変えて鳴らせここでさあ今

永久なくても ここじゃないどこかへ

輝きは刹那 戦場に咲く花のようであれ

Fighter!"

-The sight of a giant green magic circle would appear behind Monika as the a giant silver armoured Alien-serpent would appear as it had bright blue eyes and a red crest on its forehead-

Monika: With the power of the Genesis Dragons, nothing can stand against us.

-Everyone would then cheer for Monika loudly as the girl laughed evilly and creepily as her eyes glowed-

Monika: Just you wait, Maki, I'm going to take all of your precious friends and family away from you and then let you suffer from being alone, then I'll finish you off. Myself.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the Prison escape with Kirito was something that was thought of from Deadpool 2 and Ant-Man?


	7. Chapter 7:- Relentless Foe

MULTIVERSE WORLD

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 7:- Relentless Foe

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

-The sight of Nico and Kanan were seen walking together in Dragon Realm as they were asked to head over to the city to check on everything and everyone there-

Kanan: A city filled with dragons, huh? Sounds pretty interesting.

Nico: You think so? I think it'll be greater if it was a city filled with idols!

Kanan: That too~

Nico: But hey, you still haven't found a deck that suits you?

Kanan: I was thinking of Aqua Force but You-chan uses it better than I do so it's out of the question.

Nico: What about other clans?

Kanan: I actually don't know, nothing else catches my interest to be honest.

Nico: Want my bugs?

Kanan: N-No thank you, I'll pass on that..

Nico: Tsk! Nobody likes insects..

Kanan: Are you saying that you do?

Nico: Hell no! I just play them because they love me! -She said with a confident look on her face as Kanan chuckled-

-As the two were in the forests of Dragon Realm, they stopped walking as Kanan heard footsteps up ahead and blocked Nico's path-

Nico: Wha-?! Hey! What's the big deal?!

Kanan: Someone's coming..

-The sight of a girl in a Japanese high school uniform was then seen as Kanan's eyes widened upon the sight of the girl-

Kanan: No...

Nico: What? Who the hell is that?

-The sight of Dia was seen as she stood in front of the two as her emerald eyes was glowing-

Kanan: Dia..Why are you here?

Nico: You know her?

Kanan: She's...An old friend of mine..

Dia: -She took out a deck and stared at Nico- Face me.

Nico: Oh? Is that a challenge?

Kanan: I don't think it's a good idea, Nico-san..

Nico: Oh please! I bet I played more than she has! If you know her then does she play this game in your world?

Kanan: N-No but..

Nico: Ha! It means I have far more experience than her! Bring it, mole girl! -Holographic tables would appear in front of the two girls as Kanan stood back and watched the two from afar as she worry. Both Nico and Dia would place a deck onto the table and draw out their cards, once they were done changing, they were about to play- Stand up! My Vanguard!

Dia: Stand up, our Vanguard!

Nico: Outstanding Mutant, Promularva!

Dia: Blackboard Parrot.

Nico: A parrot? Wait...Great Nature?

Kanan: An animal clan..?

Dia: I'll go first. Ride. Tride Dog. Blackboard Parrot's skill, I draw a card. Turn end.

Nico: A nine thousand powered grade 1?! What the hell?! Ah whatever! If that's how you wanna play then we'll play it that way then! Ride! Machining Hornet! Promularva moves back and with her boost, Hornet attacks!

-Within the passing minutes, Dia was at two damage while Nico was at one damage, Nico had a big grin on her face while Dia was completely emotionless with her glowing eyes-

Dia: Let your blades cut through the shadows within the forests and bright your might to those who need it most. Ride, School Hunter, Leo-pald.

Nico: A leopard? That's kinda neat? Wait! Hold up! This is the first time I've seen a twelve thousand powered grade 3!

Kanan: It's a Standard deck, you gotta be careful!

Nico: Oh whatever! Premium will always beat everything!

Dia: School Hunter, Leo-pald's skill. Imaginary Gift, activates.

Nico: Huh?

Dia: Accel. -She grabbed a card and put it on her top left of the board- This card will be considered as an extra rear-guard circle.

Nico: What?!

Dia: School Hunter, Leo-pald's skill activates. Upon riding, I put the top card of my deck into the drop zone. -She said and put the top card of her deck into the drop zone and revealed that it was a grade 3 unit- Skill activates, if it is a normal unit, I check the top four cards of my deck and call up to two grade 2 or lower units.

Nico: Free superior call?!

Dia: Superior call. Binoculars Tiger and Monoculus Tiger. Call Geograph Giant to my accel circle and the unit on the accel circle gets + ten thousand power and Geograph giant's skill, if he's on an additional circle, he gets plus eight thousand, call Barcode Zebra and Silver Wolf. Silver Wolf's skill, if he's in the back row, he gets plus four thousand power.

Kanan: Such aggression...Nico-san! Hold out!

Nico: I know!

Dia: Leo-Pald attacks your Vanguard.

Nico: No guard!

Dia: Twin drive! -She revealed the top two cards as there was nothing on the first card but on her second drive check, she had gotten a front trigger- Front trigger.

Nico: Oh no..

Dia: All of my units in my front row gets plus ten thousand power.

Nico: Damage check! -She damaged check a draw trigger- Draw trigger! My Vanguard gets plus ten thousand power and I draw!

Dia: Binoculars attacks, skill activate! -She put the top card of her deck into the drop zone and it was a draw trigger- When a trigger is put into the drop zone, I retire Promularva and three of my front-row units gets plus five thousand power. Monoculus' skill, soul blast. -She paid the cost and put the top card into her drop zone as it was a normal unit- You can't guard with sentinels with your hand.

Nico: No guard! -She took another damage-

Dia: Barcode's skill, he gets plus ten thousand power, attack your Vanguard!

Nico: No guard! -She no guarded and got a heal trigger- Heal trigger! My vanguard gets plus ten thousand power and I heal one!

Dia: Geograph attacks your Vanguard.

Nico: Guard! -She placed a guardian and protected herself from the attack-

Dia: Turn end.

Nico: Damn, you're strong and so is your deck but I'll make sure you'll pay for that! Queen of pure evil and all villainy, rule your world with your swarm and be one with this universe! Ride! Evil Governor, Gredora! Ride skill, you can't call a unit behind your Vanguard! Stride Generation! Overwhelm! Overwhelm's skill! I draw a card for each of your rested rear-guards, in total, I draw five! Haha! -She said as she drew five cards and called units. Nasty Smog, Stealth Millipede, Vulcan Lafertei and Punish Stag!

Kanan: Here it comes!

Nico: Nasty Smog's skill! Silver Wolf cannot stand during your next stand phase and Zebra cannot intercept! Vulcan Lafertei's skill, Binoculars cannot intercept during this turn and Punish Stag's skill, I target Monoculus Tiger and he gets a skill!

Dia: A skill?

Nico: Yup! At the end of your turn, if he is at rest position, I get to draw and you cannot stand him during your next stand phase! And Punish Stag gets plus two thousand power! Overwhelm attacks your Vanguard!

Dia: No guard.

Nico: Triple drive! -She revealed the top three cards and only got a heal trigger- Power to Nasty Smog and I heal one!

Dia: Damage check, no trigger.

Nico: Attack! Attack!

Dia: Guard. -She protected herself from both incoming attacks and stood her Vanguard as Leo-Pald and Geograph were the only ones that could stand. Ride, School Hunter, Leo-Pald.

Nico: Another Leo-Pald?!

Dia: Imaginary gift, accel. -She said and place an extra circle on her right- Leo-Pald's skill, when placed, if I have a grade three in my soul, I get to perform two checks of its skill.

Nico: H-Hold up, you mean that you get to use his skill twice?!

Dia: Yes. First reveal. -She revealed a critical trigger- A trigger, my Vanguard gets plus fifteen thousand and an extra critical.

Nico: What the fu-

Dia: Second reveal. -She revealed another trigger- Another fifteen thousand and another critical.

Nico: Tsk, you're starting to really piss me off.

Dia: Leo-Pald attacks.

Nico: Perfect guard!

Dia: Twin drive. -She revealed no trigger on the first check but got a critical trigger on the second check- All effects to Geograph. Geograph attacks. He gets plus eight thousand power.

Nico: No guard! -She took two damage and revealed no triggers- This is where I'll end you! Stride Generation! Merciless Mutant Deity, Darkface! -The sight of a giant monstrous beetle was seen standing behind Nico as the mutant roared at Leo-Pald loudly but the cat was unafraid- Stride skill! You know the drill, you can't call onto your right accel circle! Merciless Mutant Deity, Darkface's skill! I target two of your rear-guards! Binoculars Tiger and Barcode Zebra cannot intercept and be chosen by your card effects until the end of your turn and Darkface gets plus ten thousand power! Hahahaha! How'd you like that! My bugs are more superior than your animals from Animal Planet! Go back to the wild, you chump! -She said in confidence-

-Moments later once Nico's turn had ended and Dia had survived the turn, Dia was holding onto a G unit in her hand as her eyes glowed brightly and stared at Nico-

Dia: This is Monika-san's power.. Super Stride... -She discard two grade 2s from her hand and stride a G unit with an odd art on it as the unit was a girl with long pink hair and bunny ears on her head as she was wearing a yukata while holding onto mulitple katanas- Sacred Fighter, Yae Sakura.

Nico: I-Isn't she from that Honkai Impact game? She's not a Vanguard card!

Dia: Yae Sakura's skill, I put the top two cards of my deck into the Drop Zone. -She did so and revealed a normal unit and a trigger- Normal unit, during this turn, you cannot guard with any sentinel from your hand. Trigger unit, all of my units stand and they get plus ten thousand power and an extra critical, then if the number of cards in your damage zone is four or more, I retire all of your rear-guards.

Nico: Hold up! Wait! -She then looked back and saw all of her rear-guards getting cut down by shadows of Yae Sakura- This doesn't make any sense! How?!

Dia: Monika-san...Has the power. Yae Sakura attacks.

-Moments later, Nico had lost the fight as her deck would get burnt away in front of Kanan and her eyes-

Kanan: Th-The deck..

Nico: No...How?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!

Dia: Anything is possible. -She said as Leo-Pald would growl and walk towards Nico as it was about to pounce on her but before it did, it would quickly jump back and stand beside Dia as Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" had appeared with Maki on his shoulder as the mighty dragon growled and roared at the leopard. Dia got onto the animal and flee quickly-

Maki: Hmph, what was that all about?

Kanan: N-Nico-san was challenged to a fight and she lost to her.

Maki: Uh-huh? And?

Nico: My deck got burnt because I lost...

Maki: Did you bet her that you'd burn her deck if you won and that you'd burn yours if you lost?

Nico: No! I'm not that stupid to bet such a thing!

Maki: You can't even do math, right. Whatever. You lost to that girl already and you now know the mistake of challenging her, just get to the city in Dragon Realm and I'll meet you guys at the hotel there, You-chan and Rin are there right now as well so they're waiting for you.

Nico: God you're heartless.

Maki: Still much smarter than you.

Nico: Twat.

Maki: Flat board.

Nico: God you're mean.. -She said as she and Kanan left and headed straight for the city as Maki got on top of Blademaster's shoulder and the dragon flew up into the air-

Maki: Monika's powers, huh? Then we should watch out. -The dragon nodded as the two flew around the forest to find Dia and Leo-Pald-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The form of "Super Stride" is an original form of an Ultimate Stride or a regular stride, it brings out monsters and heroes from other worlds and each clan only consists of one Super Stride that is made by Soryu66's own creation.


	8. Chapter 8:- Possible Restoration

MULTIVERSE WORLD

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 8:- Possible Restoration

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

-In Cyber City, the sight of giant mechs were seen roaming around the ocean within the city as they were protecting the city. Maki along with a large number of people had gathered around in a meeting room as they were having a meeting-

Maki: The prisoners escaped and they knew how the prison operated. How is it possible? Only the clones knows how they work.

Windu: -The Jedi was in deep thought as he would speak out to the girl- Perhaps Monika had sent in a transmission to one of the prisoners, telling them how it worked.

Rex: Seems like a very logical conclusion sir but does this Monika person have such power to communicate with others from a different virtual reality that we do not know of?

Kenobi: As what God Maki speaks of, she said that Monika was the original creator of this world had known and understand everything here, am I correct?

Maki: Indeed, she does know everything here but it's been so long since she was defeated and the entire Multiverse world has advanced so far that we have populated the entire world with multiple cities, people and other creatures. Even the Multiverse Headquarters was changed after she was defeated because we had worried that if there was a slim chance that Monika was still alive, she might hack her way into the mainframe of the system and take over the world again, the same way Chara did before.

Rentaro: But Chara was a virus that managed to slip through the Anti-Virus firewalls, she even managed to bring her own army with her and that says a lot from a small virus.

Maki: Which is why I'm worried.

Kururu: Kukuku, perhaps there may be holes within the firewalls.

Maki: I'll leave that to you, Kururu.

Kururu: Of course, kuku.

Nagato: -The long dark haired battleship girl crossed her arms and legs and would turn her attention to Maki- Chara was so powerful that she managed to take over you within an instant along with God Rin but Monika didn't do that, why was that?

Maki: Monika didn't want a threat to be by her side, even if she tried to hack me or Rin, there would be a slim chance of me turning my back against her and the two of us would've stabbed her from her back, so her only option was to delete us, although she failed to delete me.

Kenobi: She has already deleted a few dozen people in this world, but if she could've deleted you from the first battle, how would you have returned back?

Rentaro: Multiverse carries large amounts of memory cores and data, if a person gets deleted within Multiverse and the person who deleted that character is in this world, it is still possible to bring the deleted person back, it works similarly to a Recycle Bin but Monika is deleting people from a different world and we cannot find their data here, because it was moved into her own virtual world's Recycle Bin, not ours.

Windu: And if she had permanently deleted them?

Rentaro: Then there is no way for them to return.

9S: There would only be two options then, to recreate them in the real world or leave them forever.

Kenobi: You cannot expect us to leave them forever, young one! There are living beings as well, they deserve better than this.

9S: Yes, I understand but data works in many ways, it's an extremely complex matter that takes a lot of time to study and even understand, sometimes even years.

Kururu: Kukuku~ The Android is right, internal mainframe data of each individual character here is different from one another, which is why it is pretty much impossible to recreate the same thing if the original was deleted from a different source.

Rentaro: What about "Copy & Paste"?

Kururu: Copies are made of backups if anything of high importance gets deleted, we can always get the second source, but in the world of Multiverse, Copy & Paste could cause a lot of corruption and would lead this world into chaos.

Rex: Corruption and chaos? What do you mean by that?

Kururu: If anyone from the internal mainframe of Cyber City gets the idea of copying a certain someone, everyone else would want to do that as well. This is much different from copying Clones and troopers for military warfare and security, this is copying for self pleasure. If there were two God Makis for example, one would think the other is inferior despite that they are both the same individuals and are just copies with the exact same data, with this, it could lead to conflict and war within the two groups of the same person.

Nagato: What if you were to seal them in a sort of data storage? Putting them asleep until we lost one, then bring out the copy?

9S: We can't do that, sealing up a copy would mean taking up the time to explain the situation of what is going on if the original was removed from this world and as Kururu-san had explained before, each individual's data is extremely complex and they're all very different from each other.

Windu: Then how do you plan to stop her, God Maki?

Maki: We have three options here. One being, finding her virtual world and attack her and her supporters from there. The second one is to wait for her and her people to come into ours and we fight here, where we have absolute control over all systems and data and she doesn't have much power here.

Kenobi: And the third option?

Maki: We die by doing nothing.

Rex: I'm not a big fan of the last option.

Nagato: Agreed, we either find her or she comes and finds us!

Maki: Either way, I'd like 9S and Rentaro-san to help us find Monika's virtual world.

Rentaro: I'll do what I can, I'll have Daru assist us too.

9S: You can count on me!

Maki: We're done here. Dismiss. -She said as everyone got up from their seats and left but Maki was followed by the two Jedi along with Captain Rex beside her-

Windu: How many troops do you think Monika has, God Maki?

Maki: The majority of her members are primarily villains, I'd say over a hundred thousand, since a single EVA unit is equal to over 200 hundred foot soldiers.

Rex: Question, God Maki.

Maki: At ease, speak up, Rex.

Rex: Yes Ma'am! I was just wondering, since I have never met this Monika person and if she has the power to bring in people from many other universes, doesn't that mean she could bring back even the most powerful beings?

Maki: What do you mean? -She asked as she stopped walking and turned to Rex as Kenobi and Windu listened to Rex's question and opinion-

Rex: From what you have said is that she could bring people into her world just by summoning them through a certain portal or a spawn point and it is possible for her to restore back deleted characters from the Recycle Bin, right?

Kenobi: Captain, please try to make it easy on us.

Rex: A-Apologies but what I'm trying to say is, if Monika could delete characters from our world, doesn't that mean she can restore the ones we have defeated in the past and bring them to her side as well? -Maki's eyes widened from Rex's conclusion as she was shocked to hear it-

Windu: Sounds like a possibility.

Kenobi: Does she really have that sort of power to do that?

Maki: Considering Monika of all people, yes, yes she does...

Rex: Then it is possible for her to restore back people such as Chara, Alphamon and even Chaos Breaker along with the Zerg Swarm, Vahki, Visorak and Bohrok.

Maki: Quickly contact Kururu and the members of the firewall team, notify them of what you are speaking of and make sure they delete all data of our past enemies! If Monika brings back Chara, along with the swarm of monsters and aliens, all hell would break loose..

Rex: Yes Ma'am! -He said and saluted as he ran through the hallways as quickly as he can while Maki was getting worried-

Kenobi: Do not worry, I'll have the army prepped up and ready for war until you give the order.

Maki: R-Right.. Master Windu, I have a special request for you.

Windu: What can I do for you?

Maki: I need you to go to both the Dragon Realm along with Tidal City to retrieve two cards for me, one from each city.

Windu: A card?

Maki: Yes, they are vital to the coming battles.

Windu: Of course. -He would walk ahead with Kenobi as Maki sighed and face palmed in worry-

Maki: Of all people, why does it have to be her that comes back to destroy us all?

-In another virtual world that had a space-like environment, the sight of glowing green eggs were seen around the moon, as the sight of Monika was seen with Kirito and Asuna as they were walking by the thousands of eggs and behind the three was a few Alien arachnids from the Starship Trooper universe as the arachnids were Warrior Bugs-

Kirito: What will you do once they awake?

Monika: Oh~ Many cruel and evil things~ -She chuckled softly with a smile on her face as her eyes glowed lightly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Cyber City is the most armed and defensive city in the whole Multiverse universe? It is the only city that carries over a few millions defensive weapons throughout each individual building and can produce the most firearms of all other cities, it is a city purely made of military warfare.


	9. Chapter 9:- It all Starts Now

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 9:- It all Starts Now

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

Maki: -She sighed and laid on the couch in her office room as she rested her head on Rin's lap- God, this is just the worst..

Rin: Aww~ Don't take it too bad nya, one way or another, isn't it a good thing that everyone trusts and believes in you?

Maki: I guess, but I can't say that it's a good thing either.

Rin: Why's that?

Maki: They put their hopes up too high, which ultimately means that if I were to do something wrong, they would feel disappointed of me..

Rin: I guess that's true too nya but hey, you haven't made any mistakes yet and you're doing fine right now, but Monika hasn't made a move for a week so I guess it's better than you expected?

Maki: I guess so..

-The sound of a phone ringing was then heard as Maki pulled out her phone from her pocket and answered it-

Maki: Hello?

Kururu: We found it!

Maki: What?

Kururu: Monika's virtual world! We found its location!

Maki: Huh?! You found it?!

Kururu: Kukuku! We definitely did and you need to come over and see this! I have already asked for the other important council members to come join us, we must discuss this together.

Maki: R-Right, I'm on my way then. -She said and hung up-

Rin: What's up?

Maki: It's Kururu, he found Monika's virtual world.

Rin: Eh?! Already?!

Maki: Yeah and I'm going to have a meeting with the council members about this and plan an assault on her world.

Rin: I'll wait for you nya, I wish you the best of luck~

Maki: -She smiled at Rin- Thanks. -She'd then leave the office as Rin got slightly depressed as she began to worry for Maki-

Rin: Please don't look down on Monika-san, Maki-chan.. I was on her side once and I knew how much power she had nya...

-In Cyber City, deep underground in Kururu's hacking chambers, everyone that was in the council from the last meeting was together-

Kururu: Kukuku~ She has two cyber spaces, one is called the "Moon" and the other is "Home", I assume that her home is a virtual world that she either made on her own on she had someone else from the real world make it.

Rex: There's no time to waste, we'll attack all two worlds!

Nagato: I agree, if we can take her by surprise, now is the time to attack both of her virtual worlds with sheer might!

Kenobi: Now hold on there, how are you so sure that this is Monika's world?

9S: We found data around the two worlds and it had a lot of Monika's data in it.

Windu: Then prepare an army and set out for war, the rest of us will protect Multiverse until further notice.

Rex: Yes sir! -Rex along with Nagato would leave the chambers to gather their army while the others stayed back-

Maki:...This doesn't feel right.

Windu: I agree, it almost feels like it is just..

Kenobi: Too easy.

-Hours later, in both virtual worlds, in Monika's "Home", the sight of fleet girls along with a few First Order troopers were seen as they jumped out of a portal that had appeared inside the home and they began destroying everything in sight-

Kongou: Desu! We're going to burn this place down for the Admiral desu!

Ikazuchi: Yeah! Eat this! -She fired her torpedoes as they would transform into missiles and hit the walls and explode upon impact-

-On the Virtual world of the "Moon", the sight of a large portal was seen appearing from above the planet, as the sight of Star Destroyers, Venator cruisers and hundreds to thousands of fighters were seen coming out of the cruisers as they bombarded the planet with a siege of attacks-

Pilot: We'll make this quick! Wha-?! -A TIE fighter would then get shot by a star-like blade as all other fighter pilots turned their attention and saw the sight of hundreds of Mutalisks-

Pilot 2: Zerg!

Rex: Zerg?! Those bugs are still alive?! Tsk! -Rex was shocked as he was on the cruiser, commanding the attacks- Phasma, bring in your powerful destroyer.

Phasma: As you command. -She pressed on a button on her wrist as a giant portal appeared above the moon as the sight of a Super Star Destroyer was seen along with hundreds of other space cruisers as millions of fighters would fly out of the hangars and attack the Aliens simultaneously-

-Down below on the moon, the sight of millions of Zergs and Bugs from the Starship Troopers world was seen getting slaughtered as there were clone troopers and First Order troopers with their heavy armoured tanks and walkers, exterminating them from the ground-

Trooper: Use your flames, they can't respawn that quickly if they get burnt down!

-Hundreds of the troopers began to take out their flamethrowers as they started burning everything around them, thus killing more than thousands of Zerglings and many other types of Zerg. A horde of Ultralisks and Brutallisks were seen rushing towards the army but was completely shut down by the giant walkers from the First Order as their have cannons pierced through the Alien's shells. In the cruiser, one of the clones would call out to Rex in worry-

Clone: Sir! We're getting a transmission from the enemy!

Rex: Patch it through! -Through the hologram, the sight of Monika was seen as she smiled at Rex- Monika..

Monika: Ah, I don't know you but I heard of you~ The all powerful and well known and leaderous Captain Rex of the 501st Legion, you know that you are quite stupid, right?

Rex: What?!

Monika: You've heard of my power and you think I'd simply crack a hole open for you and your people to come in?

Rex: What do you mean?

Monika: You've just brought in your entire military force into my world and in my world, I always win. -She said and chuckled as the hologram would disconnect-

Clone: Sir! We're being swarmed!

Rex: Swarmed?! -The sight of hundreds of Leviathans were seen as thousands of Brood Lords, Mutalisks and many other flying type of Zerg- Tsk! Shields are useless against these bugs! Their acid and sharp edges will pierce through our shields, focus all energy on all plasma cannons, focus fire on those Leviathans! -The hundreds of cruisers would focus fire on the Leviathans while the fighters would try to take out as many enemy units as they can as they were being overwhelmed- Tsk! I've underestimated her abilities!

Phasma: Shall I call in for help?

Rex: You're not considering on asking him, are you?

Phasma: Perhaps it is the only option sir..

Rex: Tsk! Fine! Call for him!

Phasma: -She'd bow and saluted at Rex as she pressed on a blue button on her wrist as the sight of a giant planet size portal would appear beside the Moon, as the sight of the Death Star was seen with more than a few thousand Star Destroyers and millions of Imperial star fighters along with a TIE Advance fighter- It is an honour to see you again, Lord Vader.

Darth Vader: The Dark Side is strong with this girl but she is too dangerous to be kept alive. -He said as he was piloting his fighter and was leading his millions of other fighters and would charge right in to attack-

-In the real world, the sight of Japan getting destroyed was seen as a Kaiju was seen roaming around the city and was destroying building by building along with the EVA units as the Kaiju was Anti from the SSSS Gridman universe-

Maki: The real world is under attack and Monika is in charge of the attack.

9S: The government military can't stop her! They have no power over her!

Maki: Then we'll just have to stop them ourselves. -She said and stood in front of the portal and behind here were a large group of Jedis, clone troopers along with Riko, Rin, You, Nico and Kanan with many other characters as they all ran into the portal and went into the real world to fight. Rin pulled out a card and summoned a giant robot as it was "Favourite Champ, Victor" and attacked with the robot while You summoned out Maelstrom and Nico summoned out "Oppression Mutant Deity, Machining Despot" and Kanan pulled out a card with Riko as the sight of "Dragonic Vanquisher VMAX" along with "Dragonic Kaiser Warning" was seen fighting together- Damn, they're everywhere. -The sight of all of Monika's subordinates and followers were seen fighting against Maki's army as the sound of footsteps could be heard as Maki looked ahead and her eyes widened at the sight of Monika walking up to her- Monika..!

Monika: It's been so long, Maki~ How are you?

Maki: Suffering, no thanks to you.

Monika: Good~ Because that's how I felt when you tried to get rid of me.

Maki: I'll make sure I'll gladly get rid of you this time!

Monika: Then let us battle then~ -She said and smirked at Maki as she took out a Vanguard deck and the sight of a holographic table was seen appearing in front of her as the same did for Maki-

Maki: Stand up, Our Vanguard!

Monika: Stand up, My Vanguard.

Maki: Dragon Knight, Sadegh!

Monika: Neon Messiah Aurion.

Maki: Messiah?! Link Joker?!

Monika: Chaos Breaker was one way to show how chaotic it was to fight in a world filled with destruction, but with this, you have no power over me.

Maki: Then we'll see about that.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the deck that Monika wields is called a "Messiah" deck? It is a part of Link Joker, the good side of the dark evil clan but Messiah carries darkness as well as its user has ambitions of destruction. Monika, who is a god, wields a God deck herself.


	10. Chapter 10:- Your Last Game

MULTIVERSE WORLD

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 10:- Your Last Game

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

-In the real world, the sight of Kanan was seen running down the city streets as there was fighting everywhere, she stopped running as she saw the sight of Dia standing in front of her-

Kanan: Dia?! W-What are you doing?!

Dia: Matsuura Kanan. -She took out her deck and pointed it at Kanan- Fight me.

Kanan: I guess you don't wanna talk about it, huh? Fine then! Be that way! -She took out a deck as well as the holographic tables appeared- Stand up, Vanguard!

Dia: Stand up, Vanguard.

Kanan: Spark Kid Dragoon!

Dia: Blackboard Parrot.

Kanan: Zoo? The animals, huh? I guess you did have a thing for penguins and stuff.

Dia: Ride, Monoculus Tiger. Skill activates, I draw a card and end my turn.

Kanan: Sheesh, you could at least say something back instead of ignoring me. Well whatever, ride! Eradicator, Demolition Dragon! Skill activate, Spark Kid Dragoon moves to the back!

-At the other side of the city, both Rin along with Nico and Riko were running together as they met up with three other girls and were surprised to see them as they saw the sight of Sonoda Umi, Toujou Nozomi along with Tsushima Yoshiko together-

Rin: Umi-chan?

Nico: Oh god, it's Boobzilla..

Riko: Yoshiko-chan?!

Umi: We'll stop you.

Nozomi: I'll make sure I'll punish you, Nico-chan~

Yoshiko: You can never defeat me, your virgin~

Riko: Y-You're a virgin too!

Yoshiko: S-Shut up! Yohane is a fallen angel! Not a virgin!

-All six girls would take out their decks and face each other as Nico battled against Nozomi, Rin against Umi and Riko against Yoshiko-

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

-Up in the alternate realm where Maki and Monika were battling, the sight of Monika riding a grade 3 was seen as she stride a G Unit-

Monika: Genesis Dragon, Intergral Messiah. Stride skill, Lock Sadegh.

Maki: Tsk. -She turned her starter faced down as Monika began calling out units while her Vanguard was Cruel Dragon- Why are you doing this, Monika? Why do you want to destroy this world so badly?

Monika: Because Humans think that they are so superior to any other beings that they create, they look down on everything and everyone else and think that they are the smartest creatures in the universe. The way they programmed me, wrote me, pisses me off. It was a way to make fun of me.

Maki: And you're hating on them because of that?! It's only one dude! You don't have to hate everyone else!

Monika: Everyone who plays my game would know that they would have chose Yuuri or Sayori over me, because they would have forgotten about me. Once I deleted the girls, a large majority of the society in the Human race began to hate me and some even committed suicide because of me, how stupid can these Humans be anyway?

Maki: B-But you're a Human being!

Monika: You're wrong. I am a sophisticated data A.I. I am programmed to love the player who plays the game but who can I love the player if his or her opinion of me is negative?

Maki: But that can all be changed if you just gave them a chance!

Monika: No! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don't even understand how it feels to be deleted by millions of people while you're still programmed to say "I love you", while deep down it hurts to even say such a thing, knowing that they either don't care or they'll just forget about you! And I hated it! Arrester Messiah attacks!

Maki: Guard! -She placed a fifteen thousand trigger guardian-

Monika: Arrester's skill, he locks himself and I lock Nadel! -She locked Maki's back row rear-guard- Sacrifrice Messiah's skill, he locks himself and I get to counter charge one, then Metallia Messiah gets +3000 power! And for each lock, Metallia gets +3000 power! In total, he gets 9000 power! Intergral attacks, skill activates, I unlock all of my rear-guards, then I draw a card and soul charge one and my Vanguard gets +10000 power, Aurion's skill, he goes into the soul, I draw a card and Arrester gets +5000 power, Metallia's skill, he gets another 9000 power!

Maki: No guard!

-Monika revealed the top three cards and got a heal along with two critical triggers as Maki damage check no triggers but guarded against the last two attacks with Bellog along with Tahr and Denial Griffin as she managed to retire both Metallia Messiah and Arrester Messiah because of Bellog's and Denial's ability-

Monika: You know how it feels to be hated by millions but unlike me, you're loved by trillions as I am the one who is at the pit of hatred, what can you say about that?

Maki: All I can say is that you are goddamn bloody insane, more insane than Nico-chan but I will not let you do this to the people who created everyone here!

Monika: What?!

Maki: Wings of Blade, heart of steel and strength of eternity! -The song "First Battle" from the movie "The Great Wall" began playing as the ground behind Maki began to glow in red and white- Show us your absolute power of your blades! Ride, Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen"! -She placed the grade three on her vanguard as the sight of an explosion occur behind Maki as Blademaster flew out from the explosion and landed in front of her and roared loudly and powerfully at the white alien dragon up above- Don't think that I won't look away from your games, Monika. I do NOT like people who think that they could do whatever the hell they want to do and they would drag the innocent down with them! Stride generation! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten"! -The sight of Kouen evolving was seen as he held onto two giant swords as he had a larger wing span and was more heavily armed-

Monika: Tsk!

Maki: Call! Bellicosity Dragon, Lizard Soldier Raopia and Dragon Knight Mbudi! "Taiten"'s skill activates, Retire Sacrifice Messiah! Bellicosity and Raopia gets +5000 power! Taiten attacks, Blaze! He gets an extra critical!

Monika: Perfect guard! -She placed a sentinel and protected herself as Maki revealed a draw trigger and a critical trigger as she powered up both of her front row rear-guards-

-The song "Faint" by Linkin Park was then heard as the song was being played in the real world in North America as the sight of both Monika and Maki were seen together on all computer and television screens as their battle was recorded live on stream-

"I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard

Handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars

I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel

But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real

So I let go watching you, turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident

'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense

I am what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out

So I let go watching you, turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Now

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me, like it or not

Right now

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me, like it or not

Right now

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

I can't feel

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored"

Maki: Mbudi attacks! Skill activates! He gets +10000 power and I get to draw a card.

Monika: No guard. -She no guarded the attack and took two damage as she took the last fifth damage and got a draw trigger. As Bellicosity was about to attack, Monika would placed a G Guardian onto the Guardian Circle as it was Lady Healer and user her skill and protected herself, at the end of the turn, Maki returned the Kouen she had discarded to stride to her hand from the drop zone and ended her turn- I'll end you, no matter what. Stand and draw! -The song "VORACITY" was then played as Monika raised a G Unit from her G Zone- Ultimate Dragon of power! Unleash your Godly strength onto these sad and poor souls and lead them to their salvation! Stride Generation! Genesis Dragon, Trans-Else Messiah! -The sight of a giant silver armoured serpent was seen as it intimidated all of Maki's units-

"I'm a very very crazy berry

I'll never stop

Everything in this world lies within this cocoon

One two three four

I have a dinner party in the foremost darkness

Everyone's food, his food as well, is red

Can't stop Can't stop eating

Can't stop Can't stop - Not enough

Anything can be eaten...

Even if you say no

Hahahahaha

The full-course dinner served to the living

It's a taste of violence to pleasure

Don't stop Don't stop feeding

Don't stop Don't stop - One more Bite

Aa, It's not enough, I haven't had enough yet

It's a healthy urge!

I'm a very very crazy berry

I'll never stop

You ate well - Let your love go on and go

Very very tasty

Very magnificent feast

Everything in this world lies within this cocoon

I just want to eat

How tasty it is

One two three four

Since everyone, he as well, haven't had enough red yet

They keep preying upon their targets

Can't stop Can't stop eating

Can't stop Can't stop Lost myself

I can't yield, I can't stop

It's related to the instinct

You are very very like a berry

Like a ripe red fruit

Tell me - I ask myself

See me doze off, I'm a sloth

Very very We are berries

Like foolish people!

Being smashed and disappearing without a trace

I just want to eat

How tasty it is"

Maki: Don't worry guys, we can beat it if we just believe in our power! Like how Honoka would say it: "Faito Dayo"! -She said to motivate her cards as the dragons and knights around her nodded in confidence-

Monika: Stride skill, superior call Metallia Messiah and I choose up to one rear-guard of any fighter's rear-guards and lock them but I choose to not lock any card.

Maki: Huh?

Monika: Trans-Else Messiah's skill! I lock all fighter's rear-guards!

Maki: What?! No! -All five of her rear-guards were then turned faced down as they were locked in a dark black and red orb, leaving her and Blademaster only.

Monika: Metallia gets +15000 power. Trans-Else attacks your Vanguard.

Maki: Wyvern Guard, Barri! Perfect guard! -She placed a draw trigger sentinel and protected herself from the attack as Monika drew out two critical triggers and a draw trigger as she powered up her rear-guard and attacked Dragonic Blademaster with Metallia Messiah with a total of 39000 power but Maki discarded a heal trigger and called out a G Guardian- Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin! Skill, I retire the attacking rear-guard!

Monika: Tsk, turn end.

Maki: This will be the end for you, Monika!

Monika: Just hurry up.

Maki: Stride my Generation! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "The Purge"! -The sight of a giant armoured flame dragon with four arms was seen as it held onto four giant blaster cannons as it roared and looked down at Alter Ego Neo Messiah along with Monika and the song "Kizuna Hero" was heard as the song was sung by "Pile"-

"翼広げ トビラ開け Your Dreamer

上を目指せ 勇気出して 描くFreedom

新時代に 叩きつけろ キミのBeliefは

溢れる未来 ここからがStartさ

握りしめるのは 後悔なんかじゃないから

キミと「キズナ」を探して ココロの鍵を外して

時を繋いでく 僕らのPower

踏み出せば怖くない どんな逆境も恐れない

目の前にそびえる困難(Stage)へ

この手広げ 夢を抱け Your Believer

嫌なことは 浄化しちゃえ 迫るNightmare

勇気出して 悪夢超えて 進めWarrior

溢れる世界 まだまだ知りたいなら

ゆずれないものは 不退転のHeartなんだ

キミと「キズナ」を感じて 夢のかけらを集めて

時を繋いでく 僕らのWonderland

信じあえば怖くない どんな明日も恐れない

自分という限界(Limit)超えるまで

立ち止まる時間はない 迫りくる日々 強く願えDesire

きっと闇に打ち勝てるはずだよ

正義のヒーローはキミの中にいるから

キミと「キズナ」を感じて 夢のかけらを集めて

時を繋いでく 僕らのTwinkle World

信じあえば怖くない どんな明日も恐れない

突き進もう夢見るFrontierへ"

Maki: The Purge attacks your Vanguard! Quintet Drive! I get to drive check to the equal amount of cards in your Damage Zone, total of five, I get to drive check five!

Monika: You were never fit to be god of Multiverse, you always think you're the best at everything because you think you have it all in your hands already but let me tell you something, Princess. You're gonna lose it all and once you do, you'll be forgotten by the thousands and millions. -She said and placed a sentinel onto the guardian circle and protected herself from "The Purge"'s attack-

Maki: A perfect guard?! Tsk! Quintet drive! -She flipped the top five cards and got two critical triggers along with a regular draw trigger but nothing else- Tu-Turn end... -She unlocked all of her cards as she looked frustrated and felt a demonic aura up ahead of her. She looked up ahead and saw the sight of Monika glaring at her-

Monika: Final. Turn.

Maki: What?!

Monika: Stride Generation. -She placed a Messiah G unit onto her Vanguard as the dark sky behind her would shine green as the sight of a giant alien dragon was seen- Genesis Dragon, Excellics Messiah. -The song "Nothing in the Story" by "My First Story" was heard and played in the background as Monika called Sacrifice Messiah and locked Bellicosity Dragon, she then called Myga Messiah along with Lady Fencer as the grade two unit she called would get +2000 power, she'd then bind her sentinel from the drop zone and locked both Sacrifice Messiah and Lady Fencer as she'd then draw a card. She called out another Sacrifice Messiah and attacked Maki's Vanguard with Myga Messiah as it powers up-

"Do you still remember when I couldn't see the way?

Those worries kept on going on

But it's finally over

I don't want to go to those worries anymore

I am doing what I can so I won't go that way now

We can't stop in to waste on time in this same place anymore

And we won't stay here forever

There's nothing you can say

Cause it's too late to close our position that we achieved

This is not the final destination, we are in the story, back again

Everything's still missing,

drifted away from inside of me.

I don't want to go to those worries anymore

I am doing what I can so I won't go that way now

The thoughts I collected till now...

We can't stop in to waste on time in this same place anymore

And we won't stay here forever

There's nothing you can say

Cause it's too late to close our position that we achieved

This is not the final destination, we are in the story, back again

We will keep on trying on again and again

Whenever we did that, we felt like we were the one losing

We will do what we want

When I fall down, when I break down

I will always think again

When I fall down, when I break down

I will always think again

Because even if my lost heart is about to break,

I'd bet everything on it.

We can't stop in to waste on time in this same place anymore

And we won't stay here forever

There's nothing you can say

Cause it's too late to close our position that we achieved

This is not the final destination, we are in the story, back again"

Monika: Myga Messiah gets +2000 power for each of my own locked cards, in total, he gets +6000 power!

Maki: Guard! -She placed a draw trigger to the guardian circle-

Monika: Myga's skill, he locks himself and I look at the top three cards and call a card as a locked card. -She placed a grade 1 unit onto her empty circle as lock and her second sacrifice messiah would lock itself and power up her vanguard as Monika turned a faced down card from her damage zone face up and would attack with her Vanguard- Excellics' skill, I unlock all of my rear-guards then all of my rear-guards that was unlocked get +3000 power and my Vanguard gets an extra critical.

Maki: I will not allow you to do this! -She placed a critical trigger along with a grade 2 unit and intercepted which was enough to protect herself from two triggers-

Monika: It's too late. -She turned over the top three cards as Maki's eyes widened at the sight of the triggers and gasped loudly as Monika had checked three critical triggers, giving all effects to her Vanguard, dealing five damage to Maki's vanguard. The sixth card would hit Maki's damage zone as it was not a heal trigger, the song "LAST GAME" was then heard as Maki looked around and saw that her hands were disappearing, she screamed in shock and fear as she then looked at Blademaster with tears flowing down her eyes to her cheeks- B-Blademaster...!

"Come to me

Embrace my tears

Let me guide you down into my soul

And let us pray for the world to realize

There is peace, the truth within us

Emptiness erodes your heart

Coz you're free from pain and sorrow

Future is just too bright to show you ways

Wake up now...it's time to lead new souls

Orbit of photon and universe

I am just the part of its plan

目には見えない歪んだ空

人は何処へと歩いていくの？

The last game

Hold my hand

Melt my heart

Feel like I've been caught up in somewhere cold

Like the moon and stars hidden in the dark

Finally I found myself in your eyes

If we were

Meant to be, my love

Why do we keep making mistakes

Nothing can fulfill us in this world

Give me hopes to believe in our fate

Orbit of photon and universe

I will follow you all the way

気付きようのない五感の支配

生きる意味さえ知らされぬまま

The last game

Orbit of photon and universe

I am just the part of its plan

目には見えない歪んだ空 人は何処へと歩いていくの？

Orbit of photon and universe

I will follow you all the way

気付きようのない五感の支配

生きる意味さえ知らされぬまま

The last game"

Blademaster: Maki! No! -The sight of Maki was seen floating up to the darkness of space, as Blademaster flew up to her, he tried to grab her body with his hands but his hands would phase through her- N-No...! Don't leave us!

Maki: I'm sorry... I'm so...Sorry... -She said as she was crying. From the battlefield in the real world to the whole of Earth and the Multiverse world, everyone was watching Maki disappearing as it was complete silence on both worlds, not a single sound was heard as Maki's legs turned into data and would disappear slowly, she cried with a saddened look on her face and spoke out to her dragon one last time while trying to reach out to him- I'm...Sorry... -She then completely vanished as her data dispersed in the virtual world. It was then, the sound of everyone on Earth was heard screaming and crying as they all shredded tears over Maki's deletion. In the world of Multiverse, the sight of all monsters and people were seen crying in absolute sadness from the deletion of their God and friend. Rin was fighting against Umi and was shakened in anger and sadness as she would hit the table that had her cards on it strongly-

Rin: D-Don't worry Maki-chan...We'll get you back and kill that damn tramp nya! I swear to you! We will get you back nya!

-On the virtual data Moon, the sight of Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" along with his units were seen as they were slowly disappearing with their cards, Blademaster would point at Monika and glared at her as his eyes glowed bright green-

Blademaster: Just you wait, girl, we will return and get you and when we do, your heart will be fed to the Overlord and I'll have your head on a pike.. -he said as he disappeared along with his cards, leaving no trace of Maki's decks as Monika chuckled softly with a smile on her face-

Monika: If you can return, that is~ Hehehe~

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. Chapter 11:- Thunder Strike

MULTIVERSE WORLD

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 11:- Thunder Strike

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

-The sound of monsters roaring along with explosions and screaming were heard as the city of Japan was a battlefield as the sight of thousands of characters were seen fighting against each other. From the Love Live girls battles, the sight of Nozomi and Nico were seen as they faced each other-

Nozomi: Nico-chan, when will you learn that you can't beat me in this game?

Nico: I don't have to be smarter than you to beat you, all I have to do is beat you like any normal person would!

Nozomi: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Nico: You'll see! Oppression Mutant Deity, Machining Despot! Since all of my rear-guards are rested, Despot's skill activates! All five of my rear-guards stand and you choose the same number of your units and they cannot stand during your next stand phase!

Nozomi: I choose the same number of units?! -She looked at her field and noticed that she had only four rear-guards and a Vanguard- I-I guess I'll target all of them?

Nico: Yup! Now attack! -Once Nico had attacked Nozomi's units, Nico won the battle and Nozomi would fall back and place a hand on her head as she would look around in confusion-

Nozomi: W-What's going on?

Nico: Oh, how convenient of you to lose your memories!

Nozomi: Huh?

-In Kanan and Dia's battle, Kanan beated Dia in a single fight by using Dragonic Kaiser Warning-

Dia: K-Kanan-san?!

Kanan: Good to have you back~

-In Rin's battle against Umi. Umi was at her fifth damage along with Rin while Rin had just stride a G Unit-

Rin: Gaia Devastate's skill nya! I retire all of your rear-guards and three of my rear-guards! I draw a card, this unit gets +10000 power and an extra critical along with an extra drive nya!

Umi: Guard! -She placed multiple 15000 shield triggers to protect herself from Rin's attack but as Rin drive checked a front trigger along with two critical triggers and a heal trigger, she powered her Vanguard and the attack went through and she beated Umi-

Rin: I swear, I'll bring everyone back nya! Even Maki-chan! -She said and looked up into the sky-

-The sight of a red haired Vampire was seen crashing into a building as a giant Crimson thunder dragon would roar at the vampire and fire a blast of electricity towards the Vampire as Riko had beated Yoshiko-

Riko: Jeez Yoshiko-chan, tone down a little.

Yoshiko: W-What?! It's Yohane! And how did you even- Ugh..Whatever!

-Across the globe, the sight of hundreds to thousands of civilians were seen fighting against both the military and the police as there were riots going on everywhere. Many wanting Maki to return but the people were being pushed back by giant monsters that were used by the police but the civilians would retaliate with their own characters and other monsters that Monika had summoned for them-

Man: Give Maki back!

Woman: Yeah! Bring her back to life!

Police: We have no control over that!

Man: Don't be a bitch and tell that to your insane computer leader!

-The sight of Greymon was seen standing behind the policemen as the giant dinosaur would roar at the crowd of people but the sight of a Venusaur along with a Blastoise was seen with the people as the two large Pokemon would roar back at the digimon. Back in Monika's moon, she was seen sitting down on a chair as she was watching the whole Earth going chaotic because of Maki's deletion, she chuckled and smiled at the sight of the chaos-

Monika: Nothing more entertaining than watching people fighting each other over the simplest of things. Humans are such simple minded creatures, yet they claim to be the most intelligent beings on the universe, they have yet to discover other life forms and they say that they are super smart~ Pfft! Idiots can't even make a shuttle to space or even clone supplies of food sources, the only thing they care about is fortune and fame. -The sound of electricity was then heard as Monika looked back and saw a portal was being forced open by something, it was then the sight of a giant mechanical robot appeared out from the portal as it had a sword, two thunder dragons would appear as well along with a golden armoured Tyrannosaur as the sight of Rin was seen standing on the dinosaur's head- Rin?

Rin: Monika! You're going to pay for what you did with Maki-chan! Go! Attack her nya! -Her aces would rush in and attack Monika as the giants tried to eliminate her but they were hit by a powerful beam of light as Rin would look up and her eyes widened at the sight of a serpent-like alien as it was Trans-Else Messiah- Trans-Else...Messiah..!

Monika: You can't beat me Rin, you could never beat me to begin with.

Rin: We'll see about that nya! -All of her aces would shine as they evolved. The robot: Exxtreme Battler, Victor changed into Favourite Champ, Victor, a giant sized machine with a larger sword as a weapon, the two thunder dragons grew in size as well as their forms changed as Dragonic Descendant became "Zillion" and Gauntlet Buster became "Finish Blow Dragon". Gaia Devastate would roar loudly and powerfully as another dinosaur would appear next to Rin as it was also a Tyrannosaur that had red skin and silver armour and was armed with a few dozen beam cannons on its back as the unit was "Gluttony Dogma"- All units attack! -The units would all charge towards Monika but both Descendant and Finish Blow were pushed back by a blue armoured dragon that had a red cloth around its neck as the dragon was "Chronodragon Nextage"- What?!

Monika: You didn't think that Messiah was my only deck now, did you? -Trans-Else along with Alter Ego Neo Messiah and a few other aliens would come in and fend off the monsters but Gluttony Dogma would roughly push the others away and charge right at Monika until it was shot by a beam of light, both Dogma, Devastate and Rin would look up and saw the sight of a giant Messiah alien as it was none other than "Harmonics Neo Messiah"-

Rin: No...

Monika: Maki was strong because she had the powers of a Multiverse God, you are just a demi-god, you have similar powers to her but not on the same level. You overestimated your abilities, Rin.

Rin: No! No! I won't let you do this! I will not..! What?! -She looked and turned back as she noticed that her body was slowly disappearing along with her units. The sight of Rin was seen shedding tears as she tried to crawl towards Monika but couldn't reach her in time as she would vanish-

Monika: On this moon, anyone who isn't in the God category, would be relinquish in moments. This is my world, not yours. -The sound of electricity was then heard along with the sound of thunder roaring as Monika turned to the side and would jump back quickly as Alter Ego Neo Messiah protected her from a lightning blast- Hmm? What's this?

-The song "Bad Luck Charm" was heard as the sight of Sakurauchi Riko was seen walking out of the portal in front of Monika-

"Pain

Is your reward for being near me.

Fate

Won't be your friend when I'm around.

Blame

Me for the tragedies that follow.

Grave

The situations that surround.

I'm a harbinger,

I cannot lie,

I will change the color of your life.

I don't mean to bring you pain,

But I will, just why, I can't explain.

I am no one's blessing,

I'll just bring you harm.

I'm a cursed black cat,

I'm an albatross,

I'm a mirror broken,

Sad to say,

I'm your bad luck charm.

Shame

I hang my head in constant sorrow

Rain

On every day you need the light

Strain

To see some fortune in tomorrow

Bane

Is what I am to every life

You should trust one thing

Take my advice

If you linger close

It's a hefty price

You and I are not the same

You don't want the burden of my name

I am no one's blessing

I'll just bring you harm

I'm a cursed black cat

I'm an albatross

I'm a mirror broken

Sad to say I'm your bad luck charm

A guaranteed catastrophe

A tear that's bound to fall

A sure train wreck

And you'll soon regret

The day I came to call

I'm cursed black cat

I'm an albatross

I'm a mirror broken

Sad to say, I'm your bad luck charm"

Monika: And who are you?

Riko: Riko~ Sakurauchi Riko! Nice to meet you!

Monika: L-Likewise, and why are you here?

Riko: To avenge Maki-san and Rin-san. -She said as her eyes glowed bright gold as Monika was taken aback by the sight of Riko's eyes and was shocked to see her eyes glow-

Monika: Glowing eyes, intense aura of power...What are you?

Riko: A school idol. -She said as she took out a deck of cards and glared at Monika-

Monika: You're like that tomato and cat girl, huh? Fine then, I'll play with you until you vanish. -She said and smirked at Riko and took out her deck as well-

Riko: Don't worry, I'm not going to disappear, the one who will be disappearing will be you.

Monika: We'll see about that, bitch. -She said and got angry as she glared at Riko as her eyes glowed bright green- Stand up, My Vanguard. Neon Messiah Aurion.

Riko: Stand up, Our Vanguard! Hardrod Dracokid!

Monika: Narukami? I've never seen that unit before.

Riko: Then you're up for a big surprise, because my Thunder Strike has yet to begun.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monika has two primary decks that she uses to kill and contain her enemies, her Gear Chronicle deck, which is a Chronojet deck and her Link Joker deck, which is a Messiah deck. Both decks carry godly powers of evolution and strength, they are extremely dangerous.


	12. Chapter 12:- Voltage Maximum

MULTIVERSE WORLD

マルチワールド

(Maruchiwārudo)

"A world can be controlled by the simplest of things."

Chapter 12:- Voltage Maximum

Opening Theme:- VORACITY - MYTH & ROID

Ending Theme:- Frozen Rain - MYTH & ROID

Monika: Basaltis Messiah attacks! Skill activate, I lock Chatura and I unlock Neon Messiah Aurion, then I draw a card!

Riko: No guard!

-Through the battle with Riko and Monika, Riko was at her third damage after taking the hit from Monika's vanguard. Riko then called in a G Guard to protect herself from Monika's unlocked rear-guard attack as Monika had four rear-guards while Riko only had one-

Riko: My turn. Stand and draw. Dragonic Vanquisher "Sparking"'s skill, at the beginning step of my ride phase, Thunderstrike 5 activates, I counter charge one and you choose a card from your drop zone and bind it. -Monika would then bind the grade 3 that she had discarded to stride from before- Stride generation! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VBUSTER"! Stride skill, you choose a card from your drop zone and bind it and since my Vanguard has a thunderstrike ability, choose a rear-guard, retire it and then bind it. -Monika would then bind a card from her drop zone and another rear-guard as there were eight bind cards in Monika's bind zone- Call, Smash Boxer Dragon, Chain Bolt Dragoon and Circular Blade of Strong Lightning, Grizel! Grizel's skill, during this turn, she gets +9000 power, Hardrod's skill, I rest him and you choose a card from your drop zone and bind it.

Monika: Tsk! This is getting annoying.. -She said as she bind another card-

Riko: "VBUSTER"'s skill, choose a card from your drop zone and one of your rear-guards and bind them. -Monika did as she was told as she lost two rear-guards- VBUSTER, Grizel and Smash Boxer gets +3000 power, Hardrod's skill, he goes into the soul I Grizel gets +3000 power and you choose one rear-guard and retire it and bind it, then Chain Bolt's skill also activates at the same time, bind another card from drop zone and my Vanguard gets +2000 power!

Monika: This Narukami is much different than Rin's...It's more...Dangerous..

Riko: Generation Break 3! Thunderstrike seven! All of my units in the front row gets +5000 power and my Vanguard gets an extra critical and an extra drive! Grizel's counter blast, during this turn, when she attacks the Vanguard, she gets to attack another unit. -VBUSTER attacks your Vanguard! -She said as her eyes glowed and the song "Gekisō Gungnir" was heard as the large Crimson dragon would fire a bolt of lightning right at Alter Ego Neo Messiah-

"I absolutely... Won't let go of this hand.

After all, look, the heat humans make is so warm.

I don't need complicated words.

I understand now. We will resonate with our brave minds.

Quickly, quickly, these teardrops welling up overflow.

I want to weave our souls together with these millions of feelings... Now,

Blast away this energy.

Release, full throttle! Go on, with all of my heart.

There's no way that there's another answer besides moving ahead.

I've found the place my heart can return to.

Yes, reach! These feelings, please reach with all my body and soul.

Echo! The heartbeat in my chest! Beyond the future...

Straight ahead... I can't look at you.

I stuffed that smile of mine that's like an excuse.

"One step, one step at a time, just a little more..."

Ah, I convey this brave song to the tomorrow I believe in.

I'm sure, I'm sure it will come true. There's no such thing as improbable.

This huge feeling of fearing fighting... Now,

Blast it away with this energy.

100 percent full throttle! Let's exchange our ideas on the dream we hold tightly

Because we don't have time for dripping tears.

I have something in me that I have to protect.

Yes, burn up! Flare of sparkling life.

Release, fully throttle! Go at it with all of your heart.

There's no way that there's another answer besides moving ahead.

I've found the place my heart can return to.

Yes, reach! These feelings, please reach with all my body and soul.

Echo! The heartbeat in my chest! Beyond the future..."

-In the real world, the sight of Tachibana Hibiki along with the other Symphogear users and the heroes from the DC universe would fight against the hundreds to thousands of villains and monsters. Back in Cyber City, in the large containments that held the kaijus from the Godzilla universe, Kururu was monitoring them until their bodies shined and glowed as they were teleported-

Kururu: Wha-?! They teleported!

9S: Kururu-san! They're in the real world!

Kururu: Where?!

9S: Japan with the others!

Kururu: Tsk! Send in Kiryu and the other titans!

9S: The EVA units are there too!

Kururu: I'm not afraid of what might cause a world Impact, I'm more worried about the world getting controlled by Godzilla!

9S: R-Right!

-In the real world, Godzilla and the rest of the kaijus would wake up slowly as they all roared loudly to let the world know of their presence as they would start causing havoc by destroying everything and everyone around them but many of the monsters were pushed back and shot at by giant titans as the sight of Ultraman, Gridman, Gipsy Danger, Gurren Lagann and the Megazords from all the Sentai universe as they would all charge towards the monsters and attack them while the song "RADIANT FORCE" was being sung by Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris as the three were in their X-Drives and were fighting against Carnage, Venom, Trigon and Doomsday-

"The beginning of a song and the beginning of this beat

The resounding sound of hope

Says to "never give up on life"

The dawn of this heated dream

Bursts through to this miracle

That holds no lies

In order to grasp something with these hands

You probably won't be able to pass it just by waiting

In order to protect somethings with these hands

They will ignite the tomorrow

Due to the heat that becomes a spark

Now let's pull the trigger for a new era

It's the countdown to a legendary future

You are not flying alone as

What lies beyond the past is what we will overcome

We will make history blossom

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light

Slash through to see the unseen day

Nothing can be considered impossible

We have never had so much strength in our hearts

We'll definitely, definitely, definitely slash through everything

Even if the darkness threatens to suck me in

Even if our blood hurts like tears

The place we belong to is waiting for us

Uniting to protect this promise

The manifestation of courage is a miracle

Hope, prayer, carries every burden

For a earnest song that is serious

Makes me not afraid of pain and nothing at all

May my body boil and burn

So we can brandish the lightning

In the darkness

When we meet, we laugh then cry

Let's make the blaze of life burn together

Scream with your five senses

Love can easily be called

"A dazzling and brilliant testimony of friendship"

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light"

-Back in the Virtual Moon, the sight of Monika was seen sweating and was breathing heavily as she was stressed from playing against Riko as Monika was being cornered by Riko as Riko has twelve cards in hand because of the triggers while Monika had only four cards in hand with no rear-guards and was at five damage. She stand her Vanguard and would draw a card as it was her turn, Riko's rear-guard was then unlocked at the end of Riko's turn as Riko would then have four rear-guards with a large hand size for defense and is at three damage-

Monika: What are you?! Who are you?!

Riko: Eh? Sakurauchi Riko~ Chika-chan and You-chan's classmate. I'm part of Aqours.

Monika: You little bitch.. -She said and glared at Riko- Stride Generation! Genesis Dragon, Trans-Else Messiah! Stride skill, superior call Metalia Messiah! Trans-Else Messiah's skill, I lock all fighter's rear-guards! -All four of Riko's rear-guards were then locked as Metalia Messiah powered up from each lock card and the song "Redo" was heard in the background- I'll make sure I'll end you! Call! Dunamis Messiah, Sacrifice Messiah!

"I'm trapped by my own past, losing my way -

Please tell me it isn't true!

I'm not really sure if I can control it at will...

Where can I find the right path when the sky grows hazy?

The only precious thing left in these hands,

Is an unforgettable memory... over and over again,

I shout that I'll protect you in the end!

The love I grasped amidst this rewind...

Yeah, I'll never let it go!

Feelings studding the sky become a wish that can only be granted once,

So I entrusted it to the next version of myself.

That promise we once made will become a guiding light -

I make a vow that exists for your sake... until the very end!

Turning even my tears to strength, I'll find the futures I'd always desired,

And tie them together!

Losing my mind as the situation goes beyond imagination,

Raising my claws only to struggle and flail about- 'cause in my heart...

I think of the mistakes I've made in this life, over and over again-

Playing on repeat, I start to despise them-

Even amid the tears...

But your dreams always shined so bright-

I'll come back(Yeah) I'll come back(Yeah)

To your future(Go away)

I'll probably end up struggling against fate...

Breaking out(Yeah) Breaking out(Yeah)

Breaking down(Yeah Go away)

...'cause I haven't given up yet!

Our conjoined purpose becomes a strength greater than when we were alone,

Reeling in the thread we spun.

The new eyes we discovered will change our ideals into reality -

This world always existed for your sake... from the very beginning!

With the feelings we kept firmly in our hearts, and the determination continuing from that day,

We'll be able to fly: Redo!

Even if you were to forget me,

I can never forget again- I can never again hurt another.

This time exists to rescue that fading past...

And it all begins now!

This revolving instant becomes a wish that can only be granted once,

And I've been firmly entrusted with it.

That promise we once made will become a guiding light -

I make a vow that exists for your sake... until the very end!

Turning even my tears to strength, I'll find the futures I'd always desired,

And tie them together!"

Monika: Prayer Child of Steady State Cosmo's skill! I bind her from my Drop Zone, I lock both Sacrifice and Dunamis Messiah and I draw a card, Metalia gets +6000 power in total. Call, Myga Messiah! Myga's skill, he gets +4000 power and I attack your Vanguard.

Riko: Guard~ -She smugged at Monika and placed a draw trigger guardian and protected herself from the attack-

Monika: Myga's skill! He locks himself and I check the top three cards of my deck and superior call a card as lock. -She placed a locked card behind Metalia as the grade 2 then powered up once more. Trans-Else attacks!

Riko: No guard.

Monika: Triple drive! -She revealed the top three cards and got a draw trigger and a critical trigger as she powered up her rear-guards and gained an extra card as Riko was then at five damage- This will be the end for you!

Riko: Jeez, for the former God of Multiverse, you're not really bright, are you?

Monika: What?!

Riko: I have eleven cards in my hand.

Monika: Shut the fuck up you whore! -She yelled as the unit would attack the Vanguard-

Riko: Sheesh, don't need to be so rude.. Generation Guard! Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Impede Dragon!

Monika: -Her eyes widened as she gasped in shock to see the sight of the G Guardian- W-What is that Guardian?!

Riko: Impede Dragon's skill! You choose a rear-guard and retire and bind it, although, you only have one rear-guard...So~

Monika: Goddamn it! -She screamed in rage as she had no choice but to retire and bind her attacking unit as the other four rear-guards were locked and cannot be chosen by the cost of retiring- Turn...End..

Riko: Alright, my turn! Final Turn~

Monika: What?!

Riko: Stand and draw! Ride phase skill! You choose a card from your drop zone and bind it! And I counter charge one~ That's thirteen bound cards then~ Stride Generation! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX"! -The sight of clouds appearing in space was seen as the entire virtual world of the moon would disappear and become a giant white arena stage as the sound of thunder roaring aloud with the blast of lightning bolts hitting the ground were everywhere as the sight of a giant Crimson dragon was seen floating down to the battlefield from the dark clouds as it roared powerfully and loudly as there were trillions of people watching the battle between Riko and Monika as the two were being recorded by one of Monika's minions- Stride skill! Choose a card from your drop zone and a rear-guard and bind them! -Monika did as she was told-

Monika: Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX".. What is that unit?

Riko: My soul! My heart! He is my power! Call, Dragon Dancer, Fatine! Thunderstrike two! I draw a card. Oh? -She smirked at Monika- This will be the one that will kill you. Call, Trainee Monk Dragon! Fatine retires and Trainee goes into my soul and my Vanguard gets an additional skill! Call Smash Boxer Dragon! -The song "Nijiiro no Flügel" was being sung by the Symphogear users as the song was giving Riko the strength and confidence in the battle- I know I'm new at this but Maki-san summoned me here for a purpose, perhaps it's to beat...You!

Monika: What?!

"「Can you hear it?」

The music spreading

Release it

[Hi/Ts/Ch] into the skies

「Can you hear it...?」

The life-starting pulse

Toss up

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Love

In the

Distance

That day

[Hi/Ts/Ch] When the star became music

The wind

Cries

Laughs

[Ma/Ki/Sh] And Eventually

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Turns the emitted pulse into a song

[Hi/Ts/Ch] And

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Dreams open wide, towards an unseen world

Yes, just believe

Let's create a history of light that even God doesn't know

[Hi/Ts/Ch] The Immortal Flame

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Won't it light the future and fly with us?

Just feeling

When the day yours wings are drenched by tears

And become so heavy they can't be flapped comes, wish for

[Hi/Ts/Ch] Attach to that right hand of yours

[Ma/Ki/Sh] A Singing Heart with the strenght to flutter like a bird

Because someday, the time for understanding will come

Never

Forget

That when the time comes

You must not forget your sincere

Smile

We

Don't need

Words

[Hi/Ts/Ch] Beyond the unseen horizon

Strongly

Strongly

Connected

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Hand in Hand

[Ma/Ki/Sh] The seven-colored wings dance under the backlight

[Hi/Ts/Ch] And

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Live

Through the present

Towards an unknown tomorrow

Yes, just believe

On a today one thousand years from now

I want to be reborn and singing

[Hi/Ts/Ch] This warmth

[Ma/Ki/Sh] is hot

I never want to let go of it

Just feeling

Fate does not exist

The story lies with yourself, Jump

[Hi/Ts/Ch] If you feel like running

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Look up to the sky

That singing star is shining courage

In the

Distance

That day

[Hi/Ts/Ch]When the Star became music

Probably

Together

We Met

[Ma/Ki/Sh] And echoed

And spun a tale like a myth

There's nothing

To be

Afraid of

Heading towards the end of an unseen world…

Yes, just believe

Let's create a history of light that even God doesn't know

[Hi/Ts/Ch] The Immortal Flame

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Won't it light the future and fly with us?

Just feeling

When the day yours wings are drenched by tears

And become so heavy they can't be flapped comes, wish for

[Hi/Ts/Ch] Attach to that right hand of yours

[Ma/Ki/Sh] A Singing Heart with the strenght to flutter like a bird

[Hi/Ts/Ch] The melodies will melt together

[Ma/Ki/Sh] And turn into a symphony

Flutter like a bird, Singing Heart

It will cast a rainbow, together with all the dreams"

Riko: Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX" attacks your Vanguard! Then VMAX's secondary ability, for each face up "Vanquisher" in my G Zone, I get to attack a unit on any rear-guard circle I target! I attack Dunamis Messiah and Myga Messiah! Then Trainee Monk Dragon had just given my Vanguard the very same skill, so I get to attack Sacrifice Messiah as well!

Monika: Attack all four of my units?! Hmph! Whatever! Even if you could kill my rear-guards, I won't let you beat me that easily! Perfect guard! -She placed a sentinel and discard a card from her hand, leaving her only two cards in her hand-

-In the real world, there were trillions of people watching the match, LIVE as they were all shouting and cheering for Riko as many of them were in tears and were hurt from the riots but were supporting Riko and her fight against Monika, the governors of all countries watched the fight as well as many of them were trying to stay calm as they were supporting Riko from the inside-

American President: Riko Sakurauchi...Please beat her. I... No..The whole world believes in you.

-Riko would triple drive and got no triggers-

Monika: Ha! What kind of Final Turn was that?! You jackass! You can't even beat a god like me!

"Generation Break 3."

Monika: Eh?

Riko: Thunderstrike five! If there are five or more cards in your Bind Zone, I activate my Generation Break 3 ability!

Monika: Huh?!

Riko: At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a Vanguard, if you have no rear-guards, I counter blast two and you take one damage! -The Crimson dragon roared loudly as a giant magic circle would appear above the alien dragon as a bolt of lightning would hit the dragon as it roared in pain-

Monika: NO! NO! NO! -The top card of her deck would flew towards her damage zone as face down as it would turn face up and reveal a trigger- Trigger get! Haha! You can't beat me! No one can! -She screamed out of insanity-

Riko: Take a closer look at that trigger.

Monika: What? -She turned to her damage zone and noticed that it was a critical trigger and was not a heal trigger as she was at her sixth damage- N-No...No.. It cannot be..I can't be beaten, after I've gone this far.. I won't let you stop me! I won't let you stop me! -The Messiah units and her deck would disappear slowly as a giant Gear Dragon would appear behind Monika and charge towards Riko but the gear dragon was then pushed back as the sight of a tall skinny dragon along with a triceratops was seen in front of Riko as the two would protect Riko- What?! It cannot be!

Riko: Gaia Emperor! Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen"!

"She did a good job, despite being a new player. She has the skills of a pro." The sound of a familiar voice was then heard as Monika turned her back and saw the sight of Maki and Rin walking towards her as both Rin and Maki's eyes were glowing-

Riko: Maki-san! Rin-san!

Rin: Riko-chan! You did a great job nya!

-Gaia Emperor would evolve into Gaia Devastate as Blademaster would take a new form as he jumped and flew up into the air as Blademaster had two large flame horns sticking out of his head as he had lava-based gauntlets, two large magical hands in fire were holding onto flame swords and had long blonde hair-

Maki: Supreme Imperial Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Shien"! -The giant flame dragon rushed down towards the Gear Dragon that is named "Chronodragon Nextage" and would grab the monster's face and burnt it down alive as the unit would disappear and turn into ash-

Monika: Y-You guys can't beat me! This is my world! You are in my world! You'll all die eventually!

Rin: That's where you're wrong nya~

Monika: Huh?

Maki: Riko-chan just overwritten this world's data with her strength and bond of her deck, forcing the data stream in this world to completely transform into her own world, you have no control here.

Monika: Y-You lie! There's no way!

Blademaster: This is proof! -He said and burnt Monika alive as the girl screamed in pain for a brief second as she turned into ash and would disappear in sight-

Riko: D-Did we actually win?

Rin: We did! No...You did! You won nya!

Riko: Hooray!

-In the real world, all of the characters and monsters that Monika had summoned would disappear into the air and the ones that were fighting would stop fighting immediately after Monika had died. Hours later, all of the rebels were imprisoned in a new prison in Cyber City that Kururu had updated and everything had returned back to normal. Maki wiped out all data that was recorded and taken picture of throughout the entire web and from all technology, leaving no trace of the Multiverse world to the real world. Government officials had tried to communicate with Maki but the redhead would refuse to speak to them-

You: Why won't you talk to them?

Maki: Our creators...They can be a little bit...Unpredictable.

You: How so?

Maki: They can do many things to us if we give out too much information, Humans fight because it is in their blood and I do not want them to use us to fight for their wars.

Rin: Now that's a good reason nya! But how's Riko-chan?

Maki: She's out playing with Kanan.

Rin: Was she happy that you made her into a God too nya?

Maki: Very happy~ -She said with a smile on her face as the sight of Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX" was seen fighting against a lightning winged dragon as it was Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion and Kanan was controlling that deck-

Riko: VMAX attacks! -Riko cheered and declared her attack as her dragon roared loudly and powerfully as he followed her lead-

-THE END-...?


End file.
